Rarebending
by FloriBla23
Summary: Bolin x OC - A new girl comes to live on the Air Temple Island. A special girl with jet black hair, who will fall for the handsome earthbender. What's her story and how will she affect the events in the Republic City? Well, there's only one way to find out. - Complete.
1. Prologue

**First story. Is just the prologue and I will post the first chapter too, but I would like to know a few opinions. Just to see if it is worth continuing. [English is not my first language. Be kind please.]  
**

**I obviously don't own LoK or A:TLA.  
**

* * *

Rarebending

„So rare that I'm the only one"

Prologue

Waking up every morning of the past five weeks in a rocking bed, in a rocking room, is not good. Is quite disturbing and frustrating, actually, especially when you are me.

I couldn't get used to sleeping in the same conditions for like… the past 40 nights. Every morning I was jumping out of my not-so- comfortable bed, like it was a cockroach in the sheets and almost every time I was hitting my head of something. And this morning was no exception.

I was holding a wet cloth on my forehead while I was trying to walk straight and answer with calm to all the questions and weird looks coming from everywhere.

That is the price I have to pay for being the Commander's daughter.

When I got into that big room with a big table that has a strange navy-way name, everyone knew about my little incident and apparently, my dad knew too, cuz he looked at me funny when I sat beside him for breakfast. A good think about being the Commander's daughter, I could eat anything! Even dishes that names I couldn't pronounce!

"I see you had a disturbing night, I hope is not one my lieutenants fault."

"DAD! I shouted from my spot, I don't need help making a fool of myself, thank you very much!"

I couldn't hide my blush as other people of high ranks started laughing or giggling.

"Hei, you know I wouldn't be mad if..."

"Ok, I got it! I just turned eighteen, dad. Don't tell me you want to see me married."

"Well…"

"Not going to happen, dad."

And with this statement, I grabbed something from my plate and stormed out of the room and headed for the deck. I was in great need of fresh air. It turned out that I took an apple and something baked. I will survive 'till lunch.

But enough with boring events. I am the daughter of Bumi, the United Forces Commander and I travel with him because I wanted something new, adventures and fun. Too bad I had none of these. Life in the fire nation was good, too good actually, but it was routine.

My dad, the oldest son of avatar Aang, is a non-bender, oh well, I have enough for both of us. My name is Ama, and I am a rarebender. So rare, that I am the first and probably, the last.

* * *

**Wanna know the rest?**

**Just a quick review :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Second Chapter. I am trying to make them longer. **

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was currently in my cabin trying to gather courage to go out. Dad was pretty good at embarrassing me in front of other people. I was sick of this boat. Sick of the uniforms and sick of seeing the same faces everyday. And most of all I was sick of seeing just water. By tomorrow we should arrive in Republic City to get some supplies and I was praying to all gods to stay for a few days.

Sleep! The solution was sleep. If I will sleep until tomorrow, the time will go faster. Plus I didn't have what to do.

**Knock, knock!**

"Come in! Oh, hi dad." _Go away_!

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ahem, ok."

"I noticed that you are bored most of the time and you seem a little unhappy here.'

"Dad..."

"No, no let me finish. As you know tomorrow we will make a stop in Republic City Port, we won't stay long, just a few hours."

"Wha-"

"And I was thinking that you should remain there."

"And where am I supposed to stay?"

"At the Air Temple."

I could feel my face lit up. Of course I could stay with uncle Tenzin and the kids!

"And Korra is there too."

Korra! I haven't seen her in ages. Literally. The last time we met we were both ten. I am older than her by 3 weeks.

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yes. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

And with a wide smile he left the room leaving me with my joy. Sleep? What sleep? The rest of the day I gathered all my things and clothes and I couldn't sleep all night because of the excitement. Food wasn't necessary either. I will live on land again!

I woke up with a yawn. Yea, I slept.

I am wondering what time is it and why in the world is so hot in here? I decided to change my clothes and go on the deck. It was almost a full moon and a little foggy. I like it.

I walked around a bit, looking at the moon and trying to imagine what's in the water, which by the way, is not a good thing to do. It kind of creeped me out.

After a while I decided that is a good moment to meditate.

I took my lotus position with my fists in front of me and let my mind take a break. Inhaling and exhaling. Inhaling and exhaling. Inhaling and exhaling.

**Light!**

Ahh shit, I fell asleep outside. Oh, my back hurts, really bad. Why did nobody woke me up?

What's that? It looks like a building, but there are no buildings in the middle of the ocean. My mind is so- **„We almost got in Republic City Port, prepare for docking".**

Land! Sweet!

It didn't took to much to dock and in no time I was in a tiny boat with my dad and other two men, on my way to Air Temple Island.

Somewhere between the port and the island is a giant Aang statue. And my dad won't stop talking to it.

The island was pretty big and I already could see uncle Tenzin, Pema and the kids waiting for us.

Apparently dad wasn't really happy to see his brother, they only exchange a few words.

Two hyperactive cousins.

"How long will you stay? Do you wanna play? It took you long to get here? It was boring?"

" Aaa, I don't know, no, yes, yes."

"Ok kids go inside, I'm sure Ama is too tired to deal with you now."

"Thanks Pema. How is this little guy doing?" I asked while I put my hands on her big belly.

"He's kicking. Really hard. Katara said that it may be another bender."

"Oh joy, 4 airbenders. Good thing you have a big house."

"Ama?"

"Yea dad?"

"I'm gonna get going now…"

"Ok dad. Take care."

"You too honey."

I hugged him before he got on the boat and I watched him a little, actually till he became a tiny black spot. Ahh, I'll miss the madman.

"Where is Korra?"

"I believe that she is somewhere with her friends."

"Oh."

I was a little disappointed that she wasn't there but eh, I had to unpack anyway.

"Ama, I suggest you to find Jinora. She will show you your new room."

"Ok Tenzin. Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting at the City Hall."

" Mhm, have fun then…"

He has a glider. I want one too. I had one. I broke it.

After Jinora took me to my new room, I unpacked all my belongings and took a shower. Man, I have to buy some new clothes. I have only fire nation clothes.

That bed looks so good. And my back still hurts from that unexpected nap. Yea I guess I'll sleep.

**Blank.**

"Ama."

" Mhmm, go away… five more minutes."

" Ama is almost dinner time. Aren't you hungry?"

"Food? Mhm, food…"

" Ama you're drooling on the pillow and that is not food is the blanket. Ama!"

" Oh, oh! Hi Pema. I smiled sheepishly at her."

" We will be in the main room."

"Ok, thanks. I'll be there in a bit."

Wash the drooling of my face. Let my jet black hair down. Done.

Now I was heading for the main room.

I could already see that the doors were open. My heart was beating pretty fast, must be the excitement of seeing Korra.

In the middle of the room was a big square table, but there were only two people there. And I have no idea who those guys are.

I was staring at them and they were staring at me like I entered their house uninvited.

"Who are you?" Said the tall one.

"Me? Who are you guys? Wait don't tell me. You are from the White Lotus right? I didn't knew they changed your uniforms. Wait? What are you doing in Tenizn's house?"

They looked at me like I was crazy. And then, awkward silence.

* * *

**I am not gonna beg for reviews. **

**But I will apreciate if you will review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Seconds chapter. I was surprised to see how many people read the first chapter.  
**

**I know this is short but chapter 3 is double.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or A:TLA characters. Just Ama.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Stupid. I was feeling really stupid. Even if now I was eating some of the best food I have ever tasted. It turned out that those two guys are Korra's friends, really handsome friends may I add, and they live here because of some _unpleasant_ events. Oh, there's a new girl too, her name is Asami.

For the first half an hour they all tried to fill me in with the new events in Republic City. They told me about Amon, the equalists, the revolution and the almost-war situation. And honestly I was a little surprised that such a thing was happening in this city. Nonbenders really hate benders? Cruel reality.

After dinner I helped Pema with the dishes and then I got outside. Everyone was there but soon the kids and Tenzin got in and Mako and Asami did the same.

"What have you been doing?" Korra knew that the last year was a harsh one for me.

"Pretty good. After the incident I lived at the Palace and I had always someone watching over me. Kind of annoying. But you Miss Avatar?"

"Well I finished my training in waterbending, earthbending and firebending. And now I am trying to move the air, but no luck yet. "

"Don't worr- "

"Korra! I suggest you to go to sleep! Tomorrow you will wake up early to train!"

"What? And why Ama can stay? "

"Ama slept all afternoon and she knows how to airbend!"

"Fine Tenzin! You are so infuriating!"

And I was alone again. Not that I mind being alone.

"So, firebender huh? "

**Aahh! What?** I looked behind me. Bolin was still here. My heart was beating like a humming bird and I wasn't sure why. I am not that easy to scare.

"Actually airbender. "

"But you have fire nation clothes. ..I am confused. "

"That's because I used to live there. But I am an airbender. "

"Cool."

"I know right? I am a species in threat of extinction and everyone is expecting a dozen of kids from me! "

He stared and tried to say something. I think I heard an apology.

"Sorry, I am just a little frustrated I guess."

"Is ok, everyone has bad days right?"

"Yea I guess so. Aren't you tired? "

"A little yes, but lately I started to hate sleep."

"How can anyone hate sleep?"

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Bolin? "

He sighed and then looked at the sky.

"It happened over two weeks ago. I thought that it was job, but it wasn't. They took me to a demonstration. It was a secret meeting between Amon and his followers and he showed that he can take someone's bending away. For good. I was lucky enough to be rescued by my brother and Korra. But it still haunts me."

"Bolin?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of bender are you?"

"I'm a proud earthbender!"

"Uuu, can you metalbend?"

"A, unfortunately no."

"The sky looks so peacefully tonight."

"Yea, the moon is so big!"

"Kinda looks like your head."

"What? I don't have a big head."

"It looks big to me!"

"Hei!" He pouted and I could not to laugh at his face! He was adorable.

"Oh so now you are laughing in my face! Maybe I should go and leave you all alone in the darkness." He started to get up but I grabbed his hand and pined him down. And then I hugged him. Just like that. At first he was a little startled but he hugged me back.

"This feels nice."

"Shut up Bolin."

I was in my bed. Staring at the ceiling. Trying to sleep.

I never had problems with sleep, it was natural for me. But now I couldn't find a good position and my stomach felt funny. I wasn't hungry, I tried to eat something but I couldn't. I sighed and got up from bed. It will be a long night.

I was fully dressed, sitting on a rock, watching the water. I always hated water. The idea of being trapped in it, a violent death.

I walked around a bit and I saw the ancient gates sistem Tenzin owns. I remember how frustrated I was as a little child that I couldn't pass through them.

Uhuu, I still can do it. Faster! I blow air once again and the gates were spinning really fast! But is so easy! Fun.

I have a real problem if I call this fun.

I was currently dragging my feet on the ground. I made from that fun a full training session. I hope I'll sleep now.

Bed. So comfortable.

* * *

**Thanks to everybody who followed and favorited the story.**

**Special thanks to LadyIfe and crazyreader2011 for their reviews.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 people! This was done with a little help from a good friend of mine. Thank you girl!  
**

**Like I promised this chapter is double than 2:)  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Faster Korra! Faster! Light on your feet!"

"I am trying!"

"Even Meelo can do this faster than you! Come on!"

"Ouch! I don't want to do this anymore! That's the third time I fell!"

"Well it's not my fault that you have two left legs."

"What? I have a good balance!"

"Then show me! Damn it Korra where are you going?"

"Out of here!"

"Do you wanna learn airbending or not?"

"Yes, I do. But you know what? Maybe it is your fault. You are the worst teacher ever!"

"Hmpf!"

And she left.

"I don't think you are a bad teacher Ama."

"Thank you Jinora."

"Kids!"

"Yes mommy?"

"Breakfast!"

"You know what?"

"What Bolin?"

"I don't think you're a bad teacher either. Actually I was thinking that you could show me some moves."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Ok, come here."

"Not here!"

I was confused.

"I was thinking that my room would be more appropriate."

"How is your room good fo-..." Oh. I could feel my cheeks burning.

I usually respond with a lot of nerve to this kind of comments but now I was standing there with my red face starring at a smirking Bolin.

"You wanna show some of my moves? Then what about this?"

I grabbed my sweaty towel and throw it right at his face.

"Or this?" And I slapped him and ran inside.

I heard him calling my name but I choose to ignore it.

The water was perfect! I was relaxing in the bathroom when I heard Jinora.

"Yes Jinora!"

"Ah, Bolin keeps insisting on seeing you."

"Tell him that I will talk to him when I finish my bath, please!"

"Ok!"

I don't want to see him. Yes I do. No I don't. I do. I don't.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. He was on the stairs with his head in his hands.

"Bolin?"

He looked surprised to see me.

And he started.

"I'm sorry Ama, it was stupid, I was stupid, actually I am... I shouldn't say that, it was so inappropriate and just simply stupid and..."

"Shut up please."

"What? No! You have to understand that I am extremely so-"

"Yea I got that. I said with a short laugh. I should apologize too."

"No, you didn't-"

"Why can't you be quiet for a moment and listen? It was just a joke and I was to harsh, I was surprised. I am sorry for slapping you."

"You know what? Slap me again!"

"What? Why?"

"I deserve it."

My hand was close to his face and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. I placed my hand softly on his check.

"I'm not going to slap you Bolin."

He opened his eyes and looked down at a smiling me. He hugged me gently placing his head on top of mine.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For not slapping me."

I started giggling and looked up at him. He was smiling. That smile of his. Bolin's face got closer to mine; he was staring into my eyes but in seconds his eyes moved to stare at my lips. He got closer and closer and I got excited.

_What am I doing? I told myself. I'm about to kiss Bolin?_

I took a step back and looked away. _No!_

"Uhm...I just remembered that I have some stuff to do. I gotta go Bolin. Sorry." And just like that, I left.

"Tenzin! Uncle Tenzin! Tenzie! Tenzin! Uncle Ten? Where are you? Jinoraaa!"

"Yes?"

"Oh! There you are. Have you seen your father?"

"I think he is in his office? Why?"

"I have a very important favor to ask him."

There were too many stairs. Why did he put his office upstairs? But to make things funnier I used airbending to get there. But there was one problem. Which one of these nine rooms was Tenzin's 'private room'?

"Uncle Tenzin!"

"Yes Ama? Where are you?"

"In my office!"

_Oh really?_

"Yea, but which room?"

"The third one, on the left."

"Oh."

"So what brings you here?"

"I have a very important favor to ask you."

He seemed a little surprised.

"Tell me, what you want?"

"A glider!"

"What, you don't have one?"

"Have you seen me with one?"

"Ah, no. I guess no. But, an airbender without a glider?"

"Well I kind of grew up since you give me my first one."

"Oh, follow me."

I followed him, and followed, and followed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a minute. It seems that your patience is from the firebending side of yours. "

I smiled widely at him and continued my walk.

"Here it is."

"The basement?" Why didn't I notice that we were going down?

"Yes. Now choose one big enough for you."

There were a few gliders unfinished and others of many colors.

"What's with the colors?"

"Well, the kids wanted to try something new. You can get what color you want."

"No, I'll just take orange. I have a glider!"

"Where are you running like that?"

"To try it, of course! Hei, have you seen the gang?"

"I believe they are in the city."

_Why do they never ask me do go with them? _

I honestly was disappointed. I was new, but I wanted to fit in.

I love flying. The fact that I was feeling like a feather in the wind and the speed!

I decided that for today I will walk around the city and maybe buy something. I was in front of a big store and I saw a history book. I think Jinora would like that. Inside the shop were a lot of books, book notes and other _paperish_ things.

"What is that?" I asked the woman who was selling all those things.

"That is a calendar. Never seen one before?"

"Yea I did but they looked different."

And then I saw it. The date. 18 February.

I paid quickly for the book and stormed out of the store almost breaking the door.

"Hei Ama!"

It was Korra and the gang.

"Wanna come with us?"

I said nothing, just opened my glitter and flew. I could hear them calling me. The tears were running down on my checks and shortly after I started sobbing. I was having problems with the flying but I managed to get on the island.

I hurried inside to Jinora's room. She wasn't there but I left the book on her bed and then headed for my room.

I closed and locked the door and the window.

So it has passed a year. A freaking year. I couldn't believe it. And I couldn't believe that I was letting such a small and insignificant think like a date to do this to me. I couldn't control myself and started crying again. I was sobbing in the pillow. A year. A year, since in my eyes, I became a monster. This date will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I think I fell asleep during my breakdown. Now it was dark outside and I could hear voices coming from the door. I didn't feel the need to cry anymore but I still had puffy red eyes. I opened the door and they were all there. That made me smile.

"Hey guys."

Korra and Tenzin looked knowingly at me but said nothing.

After 2 seconds I was crushed by Bolins body.

"I was worried. Do you feel better? Do you need something?"

"No, I am fine. Stop hugging me please."

I could areas sadness in his eyes but he gave me a weak smile and let me go.

"What happened? Did someone threaten you or something?" Asami asked.

"No, I am fine now. Just go and do whatever you were doing before this."

"You are not leaving without giving us an explanation." Bolin said. His voice was like steel.

"I don't have to give you explanations! Is something from **my** past and it doesn't concern **you**!"

I was mad! Explanations?

"Ama, I think it is better to tell them. Tenzin said."

"Yea Ama, they are your friends now."

_For now... _

"They will understand. Korra was looking at me with confidence."

"I don't think I can. I am going outside."

"No!"

"Bolin get out of the way please."

"No, I want to know."

"What do you want to know?" I was annoyed.

"I want to know why you're acting like this. I want to know the truth."

"Oh, you want to know the truth? You wouldn't be able to understand it."

"Yes I will. Try me. Tell me."

"You really want to know? You want to know that my mom was killed when I was thirteen and I was torn apart and depressed? And when dad left with his fleet I started looking for the man, the firebender, who killed my mom?"

I paused and took a deep breath. I was mad and furious. Violent. In any moment I could create a flame. And my second secret will be out.

"Just that?" Mako asked.

"No, not just that. It was a long trip but I found him. And it finished bad for him."

"You fought him? Were you crazy? He was a mature fire bender!"

"He **was**." I emphasized the word. They all gasped in shock. It was judging time.

"You, you killed him?" Bolin asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I was scared. Scared that he'll come after my father, I threaten him and if he would have come after my dad…I couldn't let that happen. Now excuse me, but I need some fresh air."

Too bad that on my walk in the hallway I punched the wall and without realizing it flames explodes from it.

"That was fire?"

That is all I heard before opening my glider.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reads this story, who followed and favorited.**

**Thanks to to overcome reality for the review.**

**I oficially love you LadyIfe. Thank you:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you A. for helping me with this.**

**This one has a some action in it.  
**

**Disclaimer (I always forget about it): I don't own LoK or A:TLA characters. Just Ama.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

The city was still awake, regardless the late hour. I started wondering the streets thinking about mom. I missed her, bad. Sometimes I even dream about her, and always sleep well. I remember she used to tell me that girls must have long hair, but I always hated to keep it very long. Now it was shoulder length.

My thoughts drifted to Bolin and my stomach started to feel funny again. Now I know why. I love those green eyes of his. Black hair, green eyes, tall and well-built, the dream of every girl.

Maybe mine too. And he was gentle, careful and always fun to be around. Yea, I think I like him a little.

I entered a dark alley, when I almost fell because of a few boxes that were thrown there. I created some wind to free the way and continued my walk. I have never been scared of dark, but after this night, I will be more cautious.

„Well, well, well."

My head snapped behind me and I saw a man with a mask and weird glasses.

"An airbender? Alone in the dark? Such a easy pray."

"What? You think you can take me down?" I tried to keep my head up.

Never show fear. Enemies can smell fear, just like dogs.

"Well yes."

"You are alone too, _buddy_."

"Look behind you."

Oh crap. Behind me was a group of people in strange suits. The chi-blockers.

"Amon will be pleased to see that we captured an airbender."

Fear was starting to settle in. Think! But that weird man was starting to approach me with two bars filled with energy. Lightning. My escape.

"Are you going to electrocute me?" I asked while a small smile was playing on my lips.

He started to run towards me and the device touched me. I haven't felt this in a long time. The energy was immense and great. I concentrated and in a moment a blue lightning exploded thru the fingers of my right hand hitting the chi-blockers.

The man was surprised and started to retreat. Too bad I have other plans for him. My turn. The hunter became haunted. I started running towards him with flames in my hands.

"What are you?"

" I am your worst nightmare."

I followed him down the street where a car was waiting for him. I opened my glider in hope to catch them, but he threw some ropes that cached me and electrocuted me again.

I managed to hit the car with a lightning but they already got away. I burned the ropes and got up. I think is time to go home. Enough action for one night.

...

My head hurts really badly. Every time I take a step the pain becomes stronger. I was on my way to my room when I saw a figure standing in front of my door. Bolin. He was asleep, but he was blocking my way.

"Bolin?" I shook him a little. His eyelids opened slowly and he looked at me with sleepy eyes, grabbed my hand and pined me down in his lap, then hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

"Never, ever leave like that again. Please."

I touched his cheek and when he looked at me he suddenly become serious.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened? You are bleeding!"

Oh shit!

" I-...is nothing...is..."

"Ama, what happened?" This time he asked softly.

"I, ahm, I got into a fight."

"A fight? With whom?"

"A, well there were like five chi-blockers and this guy with an electrocuting device and..."

"What? Where are they?"

"Well the chi-blockers are probably still unconscious and the other guy got away. Unfortunately. "

He was panicked. I could read it in his eyes. Panic and fear. For me.

"Bolin, I am fine. Is ok."

"No, is not. What if-"

"What if what? I almost got him! He had luck!"

He touched my forehead.

"It hurts a little."

He sighed and then got up with me in his arms.

"I can walk you know?" He said nothing, but took a wet towel and started cleaning my wound.

While he was cleaning the wound I was able to stare at his face. His eyes were full of worry although it wasn't a big deal. Is he worrying about my safety?

He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I'll put some medicine on it. Tell me if it hurts, ok?"

"Ok..." I smiled shyly.

It stung a bit and a little noise escaped my lips. Bolin smiled and blew over the wound and calm it off.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are." I said sarcastically.

"Done." He got up and kissed my forehead. "Sleep now. We will talk in the morning."

"Fine."

Sweet sleep.

...

Waking up sucks. I like sleeping too much.

I got up from bed slowly, screeching in the process and I noticed a note on the floor.

_'We will be in the dining room. Everyone will be there. B'_

Great! Let's finish with this.

"Good morning everyone!" Dramatic entrance.

Well he said everyone, but I didn't expect Lin Beifong to be here.

"Chief Beifong." I saluted her in an old-fashioned manner.

"I am not a chief anymore."She said on a hard tone.

"Oh, then Lin?"

"Whatever you want Ama."

"You two know each other?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. We know each other from a meeting. Four months ago. I was there with dad and because they know each other I met her too."

"Ama?"

"Yes Tenzin?"

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Well, I was walking on a dark alley and-"

"A dark alley? You are crazy…"

Everyone looked at Bolin; that silenced him.

"Continue." Lin demanded.

"And I used airbending to free my way, there were some boxes, when this guy showed up."

"What did he looked like?" Tenzin asked.

"He was wearing a strange suit and some weird glasses. Oh and he had this device that can electrocute someone."

"The lieutenant." Lin clarified. "He is dangerous."

"Yea, well, not really. There were a few chi-blockers too, but I knocked them down easily."

"Did he told you something?"

"Who?"

"The lieutenant."

"Oh, he said that Amon would be pleased that he captured an airbender."

"That's it! From now on you will stay only on the island, under the watch of the White Lotus!"

"What! But that's not fair Tenzin!"

"I support this decision." Bolin said with calm.

"What? On what side are you?"

"On the side that keeps you safe."

"You can't keep me here, I don't need a babysitter!" I was fuming.

"Ama, calm down."

"You calm down Tenzin."

"Airbenders are supposed to be calm and peaceful."

"Yea? Well surprise! I am a firebender too!"

It wasn't really a surprise. Korra and Tenzin knew. But the others were shocked.

"How?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." I said in a low voice. "I really have no idea. I just am."

And to prove them I created a small flame in my palm.

"You are like half avatar."

"No, I am not. I am how my dad calls me, a rarebender."

The cards have been thrown, there was no way back. My secrets are out.

...

That night I haven't slept well at all. The lieutenant words kept echoing in my mind.

'_Amon will be pleased to see that we captured an airbender'_

Well Amon, let's see how happy you will be.

**I am coming to get you.**

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reads this, who favorited and followed.  
**

**Thanks to Cupcake-Lover-1374 for review.  
**

**And in response to NoiseTankR3K: I meant the oldest son, you know, boy. I know Kya is the first born. I didn't say the oldest child, but son. Sorry for the misunderstanding. And thank you for the review :)  
**

**One million dollar question: Should I let Ama have the glory of defeating Amon? Or should Korra take him down? I am just curious.**

**Review please? [Yea, I am starting to beg you.]  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. I am able to update this fast because I have a lot of free time. Is short but cute. Again thank you A. for this one.**

**I recieved some answers to my question and apparently I have to change the scenary I had in mind.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or A:TLA characters, only my Ama:)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Finally night. I was wearing my long dark red coat with the hoodie over my head, in an attempt to get off the island without anyone noticing it. I was trying to make as little noise as possible, but I stumble over a rock and because of my swearing two White Lotus guys heard me.

"Who's there?"

"Ahm, hi guys."

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping now."

"Yea, but I can't so I decided to go to the city and take a walk or something."

They looked at each other and grabbed me.

I was escorted into the house, where they told Tenzin about my little escaping attempt.

"I swear, I wanted to get some fresh air."

"The air in the city is polluted Ama."

"Well, ahm, I was going to...ah, to fly? Yea I was going to fly over the city. See? No big deal. Now if you two are kind to let me go..."

"What's going on Tenzin?" Korra appeared out of nowhere and asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yea, we heard talking what is- Ama? Why are you dressed like that? And why aren't you sleeping?"

Bolin was looking curious at me.

"She tried to sneak off the island."

Well thank you Tenzin. I was looking at him, trying to mime hatred.

"What? Oh Ama, we told you, we want you to be safe."

"Yea? But it's not fair. Any of you can leave the island whenever they want. Except me."

"And the kids."

"I am not six Tenzin! I am perfect capable of taking care of myself!"

"Ama..."

"Don't Ama me Bolin! It's not fair!"

"Why were you going to do in the city?" Korra asked me.

"Nothing."

"Then why were you going?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on, just tell us."

"Not that is concerning you, but I was going after Amon."

"What? Ama! I am starting to believe that you become crazier by day! He is a dangerous guy!"

"He is just a human! He would be helpless!"

"I think I should lock you in your room."

"I am not a prisoner! And you have no authority on me **uncle**!"

"Your dad trusts me. Do you have any idea how he would feel if you'd get hurt?"

The truth is that I haven't thought about dad.

"I see your point. But is still think is unfair. I am going to my room." I was trying to be upset, but I started to understand Tenzin's worry for me. And for dad's feelings.

On my way I noticed that someone was following me. And I knew exactly who.

"What do you want?" I asked but I received no answer. But I don't need an answer, I know what he wants, so when I got in my room I left my door open so that he can come in.

"I'll ask you one more time: What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk to you."

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you. Now leave."

"Then you will listen."

I sat on the bed and waited for him to start. I knew what he was going to tell me. And I didn't like it.

"What is in your head? You seriously think you can sneak out from here and kill that Amon guy? I can't say that you are not strong enough, but he's a very dangerous person. You can't defeat him. And…"

I was sick of hearing that sort of stuff. I knew I can defeat him. I am strong and smart. I jumped out of bed:

"You know what? You should shut up! I know what I can and can't do. And this is something I CAN do! I must show him with who is he messing around. I am not an ordinary person. And by attacking me, he just signed his death sentence and I will be his ripper!"

I couldn't control myself, I started screaming and gesticulating, and I almost threw something at him.

He wasn't impressed by my show. Bolin got a grip on my wrists and pined me on the wall with my hands above my head.

"Bolin! What are you doing? Let me go! You little..."

"Would you shut up for a second?"

I couldn't end my phrase because Bolin's lips were pressing against mine. I was shocked by this. His kisses were hot and full of lust. I couldn't stop myself either. I wanted more of his kisses. A strange hotness burst inside me. But then, Bolin stopped just like that. He let go of my hands and gently touched my cheek. He smiled and said:

"Please think about it. I don't want you to get hurt or worse. So please take care of yourself. "

I couldn't say anything. Bolin smiled for the last time and got out of the room. I just stood there thinking about nothing. My head was blank. After a while I got in my senses, but all I could think about was the fact that Bolin kissed me. And I liked it.

I was sure that I won't sleep all night.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who read this, who followe and favorited.**

**Special thanks to LadyIfe, Cupcake-Lover-1374, to overcome reality and emmacrade24 for their reviews:)**

**I don't know when the next update will be, I am leaving the town for a few days.  
**

**Bear with me please and review:)  
**

**Review! Please :3  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. I hope it will not dissapoint.**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Patrolling the city streets with the guys was not as exciting as I thought it would be. It was boring actually. They told me that the equalists activity was non-existing today.

I was finally free to leave the island, I don't know how I got Tenzin to let me, but Bolin promised that he'll keep me safe.

While they were driving the car, I was flying right over them. We stopped on a big street, the street with the shop were I bought Jinora's book, and decided to find a clothing store.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to buy something, ok?"

"Maybe I should com wit yu!" Bolin tried to say with his mouth full of food.

" I will be fine! Is just shopping." Damn he was so cute, adorable and innocent right now.

I walked down the street and saw a small store full of clothes. That were not firebender clothes!

A man that was entering the shop kept the door open for me.

I immediately spotted a dark blue poncho.

" Is anyone here?" Shouldn't be a salesmen somewhere?

"Hey watch it!" Someone behind me hit me and I couldn't move my body!

What is going on? He was tying me with ropes! So shopping could be dangerous!

I tried to yell, but my screams were imediatelly muffled by a piece of cloth. And then I saw those horrible masks. _No, no. Let me go you puny chi-blockers! _

"I am about to eliminate my 'worst nightmare'." The voice was filled with venom.

The lieutenant.

If looks could kill he would be dead and rotten already.

They grabbed me by the feet and shoulders and got me out on the back door. Then they 'kindly and carefully' threw me into a car and locked the doors.

The reality hit me like a train. They were taking me to Amon. And I was helpless! It wasn't fair, if he wants a fight- but he doesn't want a fight. He wants to take my bending away.

No! No! Why didn't I let Bolin to come with me?

But probably is better like that. If he had come with me he'd be in the exact same position like me. But maybe Amon just wants to scare me. Yea right, like he would miss the chance to destroy me. I was scared. Focus! But I couldn't get myself to be angry; if I manage that everything will end. Bad, but it will be over.

The tires stopped and a few moments later the two doors opened. They hit me again to be sure I wasn't moving and put me in some kind of cage. Like I was an animal. I wanted to cough because of the cloth, but I couldn't.

They took me in an isolated room and placed me on a chair. How polite.

Then they leaved me alone. That's their big plan? To leave me alone? To bore me to death?

Apparently not. In the next two minutes Amon entered the room, alone.

"Well, isn't our special bender?"

I was looking at him with my best hate-look. His mask was scary. He was scary. I think I underestimated him. But he did something I wasn't expecting, he pulled out the cloth from my mouth. In an instant I started coughing, then calmed down. It was good to breathe normal again.

" Aren't you going to say anything?"

" No."

" Stubborn, aren't we?"

" What do you want?"

" Oh, so you have a tongue."

" What do you want?"

" I think you know."

_Yes, I knew._

"But I was thinking to keep you here 'till we manage to bring your friends. And force you to watch how I destroy them first."

" You monster!"

" I am not a monster."

He grabbed my face with his right hand and forced me to look in his dead eyes.

" I just want peace."

" You want power! You only want to control this city!"

" Well, that too. But first, I want to see a world without benders. And at a second thought I think I will clean you from your impurity now."

_No, no._ He was approaching me like a lion. Threatening.

"You won't get me." I could feel the adrenaline growing in me. I could taste the power. I was powerful and deadly. On the verge of exploding. Good. That's what I hoped.

"You won't take my bending and especially not hurt my friends."

"I already got you. I will have your friends too. It's just a matter of time. They are weak."

The moment when I feel like my body doesn't belong to me anymore. The flames bursting thru me, the burning sensation and the surviving instinct. Right when his thumb touched my forehead, flames exploded in the room and he was thrown a few feet away.

I needed to get out! Good thing I knew how to airbend. I could move freely thru the smoke.

I knocked down the door and the two chi blockers that were there and threw another flame in Amon's direction.

I was running down on a hall and I saw my staff. I haven't even noticed that I lost it. Or better said, that they took it away!

I grabbed it quickly and got out of the building, good think it was not too complicated.

Surprisingly no one was following me. I started running. I wasn't trusting myself to fly. I was running the faster I could and in about ten minutes I reached the street where the guys were waiting.

They looked at me panicked. I was breathing hard; I stopped and fell on my knees. Bolin and Korra were by my side immediately and questions were coming from everywhere, but I couldn't understand them. I tried to make a sign with my hand to silence them but they didn't noticed. My head was hurting and my heart was beating hard against my chest.

I choose not to talk, I was sure that my voice would be shaky. Instead I got up and walked around a little. I was in shock.

"Ama, what is going on?" Bolin was really worried, I could read it in his eyes. All that escaped my lips was a name.

"Amon."

They stopped talking.

" Did he, did he took your bending?"

I shook my head as negative answer.

" I am fine now. A little scared, but fine. Let's go."

" Where?"

" On the island. I am not staying in this city another minute."

We got on a boat and with Korra's bending skills we got on the island in no time. Bolin was holding me like I was about to collapse. Good thing that Tenzin wasn't home. I was not in the mood for a lecture.

" Do you want us to do something?" Asami kindly asked me.

"No, no. Is fine. Just go to your rooms or wherever you want. You're worrying to much."

Korra put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, searching for fear and doubt.

" I am okay Korra, really."

" If you say so."

She left me with Bolin, who I was sure, wasn't going to leave my side.

" Just go to your room Bolin. I am going to take a shower."

He reluctantly let go of me and headed in the opposite direction.

...

It was good to feel the hot water running down on my back. Relaxing. My black hair was even darker while wet and in a powerful contrast with my skin. Unlike Korra, my skin was pale. Not really pale, but not like hers anyway.

Too bad I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever.

I only put on a bathrobe since I was going to my room and planed to stay there for the rest of the day.

The window was closed and it will stay like that. I must say that Amon scared me. Even if he is a non-bender.

After half an hour I got to the conclusion that the ceiling was spotless. Whoever is in charge of cleaning, does a great job. I was trying not to think. To relax my mind and maybe to fall asleep. But this mind of mine kept drifting to Bolin and the last evening events.

I bit my lower lip at the memory. His full lips felt so good on mine. And so sweet. I could feel a burning sensation in my stomach. His hot breath on my lips, the way he was holding me against the wall, his body touching mine. He was strong and I wanted to feel that again.

And then I decided that I wasn't going to spend this day in **my** room.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reads my story, who favorited or followed.**

**Thanks to Cupcake-Lover-1374 and to LadyIfe (which I love, by the way) for their reviews. I hope you guys will review again:)**

**And I hope that others will review too.  
**

**Please, don't be shy! :3  
**

**Oh, you can message me! I love to see that I have something in my inbox!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is why I changed the rating, I don't know if it was really necessary, but just to be sure. I hope is not too much... I don't think it is. But...yea.  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 7

To see a girl, only in a bathrobe, wondering the island may seem weird, right? That's why I was fully dressed and on my way to the men's dormitories.

I was having a bad case of butterflies in my stomach, while I was picturing Bolin in my mind. But what if he's asleep? Or he's taking a shower? I blushed deeply at that picture. My imagination is pretty crazy.

When I finally reached the building's steps I ran into Mako. Great!

"Ahm, Ama? What are you doing here?"

Think fast!

"Oh, well, when Bolin left, he probably took my staff without realizing it, and ahm, I am going to take it back."

A pretty good lie.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to get it?"

"No, no!"

Why did I answered him so fast?

He looked surprised and I could see a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ok, then. You two have fun."

I was blushing furiously and I couldn't hide it.

"No, no. I just want to see Pabu's new trick, that's all."

"Yea, if you say so." Mako with a smirk on his face is annoying.

"Don't you have a date or something with Asami?"

His smile dropped.

"Asami and I, we are not on the best terms right now".

"Mako, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's ok. You didn't know." He glanced at me for the last time. "You two have a good time! Don't make him sweat too much!"

"What? You-you little pervert! Hm!"

Now I was almost running down the hall. I stopped in front of Bolin's room doors, with my heart beating like a crazy bat. My mind was blank. I knocked on the door and Bolin's voice said that I could enter.

"Ama?"

He was shirtless. Damn! Eye contact! Don't look! Yea right. My eyes scanned his chest and his abs. Sweet Lord. And the hairline that was going down into his pants. Breathe! Get a hold on yourself girl! My eyes returned to his face and I could see a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"You're red like a tomato."

"Yea? Well I ran over here ok?"

That stupid smirk became even bigger, if that's possible.

"Where's Pabu?"

"So you came over here to see Pabu?"

"Well yes! What, you thought that I came to see you? Psst!"

"Pabu's not here."

"Then where is he?"

"With Korra and Naga. She's trying to teach them something."

I could see his eyes becoming darker. I was feeling like a small animal in a corner. I could hear my heart in my ears. I was sweating and none of the two of us moved.

"You can wait here of you want." Bolin tuned away and started moving some things, just so that he would have what to do.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I sat on the bed and took off my jacket. Bolin's back was facing me. I couldn't stop staring, I wasn't aware of anything else, all I could see was his body. He is the type of guy which every girl desires and here I am in his room standing on his bed, admiring his well built body. No biggie.

Bolin turned around and smiled showing his pearl-white teeth. He jumped onto the bed with a loud 'thump'. I sat down next to him, frantically trying not to look at his perfect abs. But I couldn't stop myself.

His hair was a hot-mess that was begging for some attention so I began running my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of me playing with his hair, a small smile appeared on his lips. In that moment he looked so much younger, innocent, like a happy puppy. I couldn't refrain myself so I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. It was something instinctual in them. In a matter of second his lips were pressing onto mine.

It started off as a sweet, simple kiss, but at that moment, my body was filled with so much lust for him that I couldn't help myself. I began to kiss him more passionately. He got the hint and the kiss deepened even more. He broke away briefly to look into my eyes, his now blazing with his own desire for me. And then his mouth was on mine again, my hands were on either side of his face, pulling him closer.

Detaching his lips from mine for a brief moment and pressing them on my left ear, he said with hunger in his voice:

"Take off your clothes."

I reluctantly peel off my top, leaving my breast exposed. Bolin started playing with my breasts while biting my ear. His lips latched onto my neck, wrapping sweet kisses around to the base of my collar bone. I arched my back at the feeling of his lips rimmed around my nipple, letting it drag between his teeth as we'd make eye contact. His hand moved to my right breast, kneading it between his fingers to give it an equal amount of pleasure.

He let his fingers brush through my hair, sending an outburst of butterflies to flutter in my stomach. The way his nimble fingertips danced across my bare skin as we kissed. The way he traced small circles on my hips with his thumbs. Those simple little things he did…it all made me want him more. My body was full of so much pleasure from such little things he was doing to me.

I trailed my hands down his defined torso. His breath hitched as I ran a hand down his torso again, this time going farther and palming him through his pants. He nibbled on my bottom lip, driving me crazy. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, then top lip, then in between, slowing asking for entrance.

I turned over abruptly, letting my body straddle over his. I started by softly biting his ear and continuing by kissing his hot neck. I trail sloppy kisses along his abdomen, kissing each one of his abs. He moaned. A deep sound that tickled my ears and gave me goose bumps. His muscles tense as I get closer and closer to the waistband of his pants. As I try to get rid of his them, Bolin jumps out of the bed and throws me my shirt. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Ama, dress up and leave. Quick."

"But wh-"

"Is not the right moment. I don't know if I can keep myself under control. Damn, it would be so easy to grab you and…Just do as I say! " He shouted. "Please, just go..."

I dressed quickly and got out of the room.

I was breathing hard while I was trying to smooth my hair down. But I was happy. I was never so close and intimate with a boy before. It was, well… it was…I don't know. I can't find my words. It was amazing. Like chocolate ice cream with chocolate cake with more chocolate. Actually it was better! But the burning sensation between my hips was still there. I was in great need of a shower.

I was lucky enough that on my way to my room I hadn't run into anyone. My mind was still foggy.

...

The shower calmed me.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room, alone, thinking and meditating. Replaying the scene in my mind. Now I know for sure that he likes me. He does. He really does. The proof? He didn't took advantage of me. It would have been so easy for him to finish. But he didn't. And somehow that made me to like him even more.

I was lying in bed when I started to hear shouts form outside. What is happening? I hurried down the hall to see a quite amuzing view of Lin and Meelo.

"Tenzin? Where are you going?"

"I need to be at a council meeting." That's all I heard before Oogi flew away.

Oh well, I better go grab something to eat.

I wasn't so lucky this time. There was someone in the kitchen. He looked at me but I turned my head away. I couldn't make eye contact, I don't know why. And I wasn't hungry anymore either. I think…

"Would you look at me?"

"What? A…What do you mean?" I was trying hard not to look at him. Why it was so awkward?

"Ama…" He was close now. He lifted my chin and forced me to look at him.

I was sure that my eyes were watery. I was crying now? For what?

"Ama don't cry…"

"I am not!" He placed a hand on my check.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, is just… I… is…I wasn't expecting to see you so soon you know? My feelings are weird and… And I am hungry. I can't believe it. I am so soft!"

He chuckled at that.

"I think I like you more like that."

He knows how to make me smile.

"Now come on. Let's find you something to eat."

…

"We heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra was the first to ask.

Jinora, Ikky and Meelo were on their way to go inside, but Ikky turn to look at me. A tear run down her check.

"Ikky?" I slowly approached her. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"It's daddy. He's in the city. What if something bad will happen to him?"

Oh no, Tenzin IS in the city.

"I-is ok Ikky. I'm sure he's fine. Now go inside."

Amon's airships were above the town dropping bombs. No, no, no! He couldn't do that! What isn't the police fighting back?

"Lin? What exactly is going on?" Korra asked again.

"Republic City is under attack."

"Lin, Tenzin is there! We have to go after him!"

Korra was the first one to start running in the stairs direction.

I started running to, but Bolin's hand caught mine.

"You are not going into the city." I stared at him wide eyed.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Yes. Ama, is not the best idea for you to go there."

"And you can go?"

"Ama, please. Be reasonable."

"Reasonable? My uncle, my dad's brother is there. Anything can happen to him. Don't you think that is kinda my duty to be sure that he's safe?"

"It is dangerous." He was determinate to make me stay put. Well, he's gonna have a hard time.

"I don't care. I am not the United Forces Commander's daughter just to stay back and watch how the city is being attacked."

For a moment he didn't know what to say.

"I don't think that your father status-"

"And I am not a firebending master for nothing."

Discussion ended.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reads, who followed or favorited.**

**Thanks to Cupcake-Lover-1374 and to Me for their reviews :3**

**I don't mind guest reviews, so if you don't have an account, feel free to say something.**

**Review please!:)**

**Just...review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm not really happy about this one. I read it over ten times changhing something here and there, but...I don't know. I hope that maybe you'll like it :D It is the longest so far :) (1936 words)  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a cold day. The boat was running pretty fast, thanks to Korra. After I told Bolin about my firebending master status, he calmed down and let me come. It was stupid really; he was acting like I was a little kid. But I wasn't. I was mature enough to protect myself and the ones I loved. Maybe I underestimated Amon once, but that's not gonna happen the second time. He will see the power of a master, even if I wasn't one for a long time. I still remember the day when my master told me that I was ready. I was surprised that I achieved the master status in only four years... I began my training right after my mom passed away. She was a firebender, not a powerful one, but she knew how to use fire. And when I firebend I feel close to her. That's why I was, and am, more interested in firebending than airbending. Dad always told me that I should have focused more on airbending, because there are only four of them, with me five, but I was feeling like I was betraying mom. I know stupid, but that's how I feel.

None of us was talking. We were all lost in our thoughts. I started to play absently with my glider. It really was an airbenders's best friend.

When we arrived in the city, the guys were focused on finding their car. I was more focused on police sirens. They were loud and it seemed like they were coming from everywhere.

Then I heard Bolin's surprised voice. Huh? Apparently Mako burnt some parking tickets. Due to Korra's good job, there were many of them.

Asami got an equalist glove from the trunk, and then got behind the wheel. Mako wanted to stay next to her, but she got a nasty comment about how he should stay in the back, with Korra. Ouch! So Bolin was in front. He looked at me and motioned for me to come. I looked weirdly at him. Were does he wants me to stay?

"You can stay in my lap."

In a car? To stay in his lap, in a car? In a convertible one? I opened my glider and pointed my finger at it. An "O" formed on his lips and Asami started the engine.

During my flight I only saw cars. Not a single person walking on the streets. I guess everyone was in hurry to get somewhere safe. The airships were still dropping bombs. It was chaotic.

"Guys! Were exactly are we going?" Korra was the one to answer me.

"At the city hall. Tenzin should be there."

Exactly, the city hall. After five minutes or so I could already see it. Too bad that in front of the building was a horrific view… Tenzin was thrown against the wall so hard, that he didn't manage to stay conscious.

"Tenzin!" There were megatanks and chi-blockers that were capturing the metalbenders. I couldn't let them take Tenzin. I told Ikky that he'll be fine. I started to panic.

Thanks to Asami's creativity, Bolin and Korra made a ramp, and then jumped out of the car, that soon crashed into a megatank. Time for some action.

I was trying to protect Tenzin's limp body, when two megatanks attacked me. The gang was too busy fighting to notice that I was, well, in deep shit. The megatanks threw metalcables at me, but thankfully I dodged them in the last second. I needed to get rid of them. I concentrated all my energy on one point and soon huge flames started to erupt from everywhere in my close proximity. I it was really tiring and it was draining all my energy. But I still did it.

I was high in the air, on fire. I hit the megatanks with so much force, that they went flying over other buildings. There were still two of them functionally, but Korra and Bolin managed, somehow, to destroy them.

I had luck, I was exhausted; I fell on the ground with a big thump. This time, Mako was the one to help me get up. Bolin came running at me to give me one of his bear hugs!

"That was so amazing!"

"Yea, but stupid and reckless of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't even know if I had enough energy..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, such a familiar touch. "Thank you Ama."

"Don't mention it uncle."

"And thank you too kids."

"Ahm, guys? Look!" Mako was pointing in the island direction where a... Oh crap! There was one of Amon's airships.

"Tenzin? Tenzin!"

"Y-yes?" He was scared.

"Lin's still there right?"

"I believe...yes. She is there, why?"

My head hurt and my body felt numb due to the energy loss. But my next actions amazed me. I opened my glider and flew in the island's direction.

…

I was close to Aang's memorial island when I saw the chi-blockers and the lieutenant getting out of the airship. That's when fear started to get me. I wasn't going to make it; I could only hope that Lin and the White Lotus sentries could defeat them. But what if not?

Now I was frustrated. If those pathetic chi-blockers touch a single hair from my cousin's heads, I will haunt them and turn them inside out. Well not really, but it will be bad!

Not even the wind was on my side today. It was blowing right in my face, making me fly slower than normally. I turned my head and saw a tiny Oogi behind me. Tenzin must be really mad, poor skybison was flying fast!

I was almost there. Just a few seconds.

Right after my foot touched the land I started to run. I passed the sentries limp bodies and got in the front of the house in no time, only to see a quite amusing and relieving view. The kids were fighting the intruders. And they were doing a pretty good job, I could say.

Soon I entered the fight too and took down two chi-blockers, while Meelo took down the lieutenant.

Lin, was...panicked. She shouted at the kids to be careful and to go inside.

I high-fived Meelo and hugged the girls.

"You did an awesome job!" They all smiled at me. They were so adorable!

In the following moment Oogi landed and Tenzin got up asking Lin why in the world were his kids fighting.

"If it wasn't for your kids, I would have been toasted. You taught them well." Tenzin was proud. You could read that all over his face.

Bolin was scanning me, looking for injures. I rolled my eyes.

"I am fine Bo."

He approached me wearing a big goofy smile.

„What?" Why was he suddenly so happy? "Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"You never called me Bo before."

He took my hand and kissed my forehead. Well that made it clear for everyone, even for me, that we were a couple. But, good things don't last long. Our little moment was interrupted by a running Tenzin. I turned toward Lin to ask her what happened.

"The baby."

Baby, what baby? Oohh! Pema! I started running too. Soon we were all there, in the tiny room, where Tenzin was holding his new born boy and the kids were sitting on the bed.

"Everything is going to be ok." Tenzin sounded confident, but I think he was trying to convince himself. It was such a peaceful view. But again, it didn't last long. Korra said with a worried and sad voice, that more airships were coming this way. Ikky was…well she was extremely sad and looked hurt.

"Everything is not going to be ok, is it?"

_Yes Ikky. Everything **is** going to be ok. _

…

Outside, on the night sky, two approaching airships could be seen. Tenzin was acting like a true leader. He decided that he will take his family somewhere safe and that Korra and the rest should hide.

"I sent word to the United Forces. They must be on their way."

"The United Forces?" I asked him shocked and scared.

"Yes Ama, but not to your dad. I send word to the General."

_To Iroh..._

"I think you should come with me too."

"What? No way!"

"Ama, you are an airbender. If Amon gets his hands on you..."

"He will not." I spoke with so much determination and my voice was becoming harder with every word. "You know better than anyone what I am capable of. And I have some unfinished business with lieutenant."

He sighed but agreed with me.

Oogi was prepared. The kids and Pema were in it'a saddle and Lin was going with them too. Such a fearless woman.

Tenzin hugged me and Korra, telling us to be careful.

"Be safe kids."

Soon after they left, chi-blockers started to come from the airship like bombs. We all got on Naga, I am not even sure how we managed to do that, but what I know is that Bolin was holding me tight.

On our way to the water, the lieutenant appeared in front of us.

"I'll take him." Bolin said, but I could see that he didn't really know what to do. I jumped off of Naga and pushed the guy away with some airbending. Bolin started to scream at me to get back. Naga was still runing ahead and the lieutenant got up.

"Go!" That all I said before unleashing my anger on the man. He had no escape. I dodged easily his attacks and with five fists of fire he was unconscious.

…

I was alone. I couldn't stay like that in plain sight, so I decided to hide for the rest of the night. I was trying to find a good bush when I heard another airship coming. I was walking slowly, trying to go unnoticed. More voices could be heard already. I hid behind a big rock and watched the scene in front of me, almost not breathing.

Lin. She was in the middle of the group. And Amon.

"Where is the Avatar?"

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!" She spat those words at him.

"Very well."

No, no. This can't be happening! His thumb touched his forehead and my body reacted by itself.

"No, Lin!"

But it was too late. Her limp body fell at the chi-blocker feet. All their attention was on me.

I started to back away, but Amon looked dangerously at me and started running towards me. In that moment, my feet started to act like they had a mind of their own. I was running for my life. I was trying to create some wind to slow him down, but he was not affected by my attempts. I was scared. I can't believe I was so stupid to yell. Agh! He was gaining on me. Faster feet, faster! Apparently the luck was on my side again. Water started to reveal in front of my eyes. Water. A violent death. No.

I was creating an air bubble around me and decided that I was going to jump. I couldn't let Amon get me. I inhaled deeply. I was almost there. And jumped. The water was so cold and dark. But I stayed there. I was free. Finally. But I couldn't swim, so I started moving the air from the bubble. It was good. I was good. Amon was on the island, and I was on my way to find the gang.

Everything was alright. At least I hoped so.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reads this story, who favorited or followed. (Or both:D)**

**Awsomely special thanks to LadyIfe who leaves awsome reviews (I hope you feel good now), to Cupcake-Lover-1374 who reviews every chapter (I really apreciate it!) and of course to emmacrade24 who still answer to my messages and gives me tips. Thank you guys! :3  
**

**Oh, and to 'Me', sorry, I forgot to answer you in the last chapter, it is actually Bolima, LadyIfe came up with this and I liked it:D  
**

**Review guys, please...  
**

**Pretty please? :o3  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**This one is mostly about Ama. Is action free, but is a chapter that needed to be done.  
**

**And it was kind of inspired by a song. The National - Exile, Vilify. Is a good song:)  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was dark, and the pressure of the water was huge. Maybe not even an hour passed since I was underwater, but it felt like a whole day. I knew I couldn't stay there forever, the oxygen started to drop and it was hard to breathe. I was tired, exhausted from all the 'swimming'.  
I decided that it was the right time to go to the surface.

It was a cloudy night; no stars and no moon and that meant little light. I looked around to see how far I managed to 'swim' and I was really surprised to see that I almost got on the other shore. I scanned it to find a hiding place.

I was still scared from my encounter with Amon. That mask was creeping me out.

After a few minutes of staying in the cold water, I managed to spot an old pipe. It would have been pretty hard to reach it if I wasn't an airbender.

The whole place smelled awful, it was greasy and something leaked from it, but I can't really complain right now. I decided that it was best to go further into it.

After I dried myself, airbending of course, I lit a small flame in my palm so I could be able to see where I was going. With every step I took, the smell was becoming stronger and I could hear water dripping around me. It was horrible. I wanted to get out, to inhale some clean, fresh air, but at the same time I knew that it was dangerous in the city.

It was cold and I missed Bolin. I wanted to be in his arms right now, not in this stupid pipe, hiding from stupid Amon. I wanted to place my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, but no, I was here, alone and dirty. My frustration grew with the smell.

After an hour or so the pipe started to become larger.

Water. I could hear water. It was like… a waterfall. The noise was becoming stronger and I started to run towards it. A few moments later a huge system materialized in front of me.

An immense intersection of eight pipes and smelly water.

How am I supposed to get out of here now? I watched around for a door or something. Who the hell would put a door here? Man, I was starting to lose my minds.

But I don't get. What is the point of _this_pipe? I mean It's almost empty. Maybe is not working anymore or whatever. Why do I even feel the need to know that?

I laid my back on the metal surface and sighed. I want to be in my room on the Air Temple Island, sitting in my bed and daydreaming. I made a huge mistake today. I exposed myself to Amon. I wasn't so sure that I could defeat him now. I stood like for a few minutes, 'till I heard voices. I was on full alert. No, he couldn't have come after me. My heart was beating so hard and I was exhausted.

Soon I realized that those voices were coming from somewhere, well, up. I watched above the pipes I saw it.

My escape. A system of grills; I was sure I could escape through one of them.

I could only hope that I had enough energy to airbend. First I needed to break the grill, using the right amount of force. Not too much, cause I had no idea what was at the surface, but not too little either.

I moved my hands in the air creating a small spiral of air and sent it right in the grill direction. And nothing happened. It trembled a little and then nothing. I tried again, this time succeeding.  
Now I only had to fly. I did the same as before, only that the spiral was way bigger and it sustained me. I was almost there, the voices were louder now. In a stupidity moment I watched down. And gulped. The water looked so forceful. I was sure that If I was going to fall It would be the end of me.

A few seconds later fresh air invaded my nostrils. It smelled so good!

When my foot touched the concrete some people turned to look at me, but then continued whatever they were doing.

They were homeless people. Each of them had a little food, a can, some nuts or other fruits. It was such a sad view.

They were mostly men, but I managed to spot a women sitting by herself and trying to lit a fire.  
I gone straight to her and sat beside her bag. I could lit her fire but...

"Do you guys have something against benders?" She looked at me like I was crazy and chuckled.  
"No, I am a bender myself. A waterbender, but right now I would give anything for a fire. Why? Do you hate them?"  
I could see she was scared, probably thinking that I was an equalist. To calm her I lit a small flame in my palm and then placed it on the tiny wood pieces.

"Here, now you have a fire."  
"Thank you."

She was cold, she was shivering and she was wet.  
"Why do you guy stay here? Don't you have a shelter or something?"  
"Oh yes we do, we do. But the policemen are still patrolling."  
"So?"  
"They don't have to find out where we are hiding".

Sadness and tears. That's all I saw on this woman's face. Actually, girl. I don't think she was older than 20.  
"I'm Ama." I extended my hand for her to shake it, and she kindly accepted it.  
"Maya."  
"So Maya, why are you here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, except you, there are only men. And I presume that they went to collect food."  
"Oh, yes. Every one of them collects food or tries earn some money for his own family and I have only my mother."  
"Where's you dad?" I hope I wasn't being rude.  
"I don't know. He left one day to find us some food. He never came back. I was only ten at the time. We don't know what happened to him. That's why we can't let anyone see where we are hiding at night. We are afraid that the police or someone could come and...you know."  
"But the police would never hurt you guys…"  
"Maybe, but better not risk it."

That was so sad. Poor people. They were living in fear for so long. I never knew what fear was until Amon caught me for the first time. I was always so confident about myself. But I learned that I should never underestimate my enemy.

…

At one point I fell asleep. Maya woke me up, telling me that it was time to go. I followed her and the rest into a park, and then behind some bushes. Well where are we supposed to go? It was just a gigantic rock there.

One of the men approached it and moved it using earthbending. Ohhh! It was a tunnel.  
One by one everyone entered it. I wanted to stay behind but the earthbender told me that he must be the last, to cover the tunnel back.  
That makes sense.

In a tunnel again. At least it wasn't smelly like the pipe and it was larger. Everyone was in a hurry to meet their loved ones. I was walking slowly. I had no one to see or to hug.

I missed dad. No matter how crazy he acts or how bad he embarrasses me, I missed the old man. My old man. And Bolin. I just wanted to cuddle with him under the stars. And to tell him that I loved him. This was the first time I was telling this to myself. I love him. Just like that. How my heart aches when he's not around, or how my stomach feels when I see him, man, It was awful to be alone. I wass curious to see how my dad would react to Bolin. He always wanted me to find someone.

Right now I was a mess. I was dirty, smelly and wet. I was sure that my hair was a big bun and my clothes were full of dirt. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. I want, I want to go home. At the Air Temple and play with the kids. I want everything to be normal again.

My thoughts got interrupted by lights and loud voices. We were there. The place was pretty big. But what caught my attention was the fire in the middle. Or better said who was around the fire. What were they doing here?

"Bo?" My voice was shaky and tears started to run down my face. He looked pretty bad himself. When his eyed found mine he got up and started to run in my direction. He hugged me and tried to calm me. It was good to be in his arms again.

"Oh my, Ama are you alright? I was worried sick."

My first attempt was to say yes, yea I am fine, but I wasn't. I shook my head and buried my face in his shirt.

"No. No, I am not alright."

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reads this, who favorited or followed.**

**Thanks to emmacrade24 for her message and to sebby-fan for review. **

**I am pretty mad and upset, because I didn't get more reactions to my last chapter.**

**But, then again I am happy cause the traffic is pretty big.**

**So, you read it but don't say anything ha?**

**Is not that hard to review, you can say anything. Just say.**

**Please.**

**I know this chap was not as exciting or I don't know, **_actionish _**like others, but...yea.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Pam, pam. Chapter 10. When I first started to write**** this story I didn't believed that I would be able to write more than five chapters. But I managed because of you. So thank you.  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Like I said before, it was good to be in his arms. After I told the guys everything that happened on the island, about Lin and my trip thru an old pipe, Bolin hold me in his arms and didn't let me go. He was probably afraid that I would have a break down in every moment. But I didn't.

Now I was clean, well cleaner and with a full stomach, I should be asleep. But how to sleep when someone, Bolin, was snoring is my ear? Or that this was an unfamiliar place? I was tired, but the sleep wouldn't come.

Amon's face, better said mask, kept making its way in my mind. He was moving so fast when he chased me...and it was weird that I didn't managed to hit him.

My mind was fuzzy and my vision blurry from the lack of sleep. I hit Bolin in the ribs, not too hard, to make him stop snoring. It worked, but his grip on me tightened. Oh joy. But at least now it was quiet. I laid my head on his arm and tried to fall asleep.

I rarely dream and this night was no exception. So that meant a peaceful sleep. I woke up because I was cold, there was no warm body holding me anymore, just a blanket.

Asami, Bolin and Pabu were sitting at some kind of table. No signs of Korra and Mako. I stretched my arms and decided that I should stay a little longer in the improvised bed. Yea, I deserve some extra rest. But someone had other plans.

"Good morning beautiful." Bolin said looking down at me.

"'Morning. Now go away, I want to sleep again."

He chuckled, but bent down and kissed my check. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmness of his lips. I turned my head and captured his lips with mine. It was sweet. My hand got on the back of his neck and one of his hands was on my right hip.

"You two were gone a while."

Our moment was interrupted by Asami's judgemental voice. Bolin straighten himself and helped me to get up.

"We were doing reconnaissance!" Mako defended himself and Korra just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Whatever."

"What's going on?" I couldn't help but asked. "And why are you wearing chi-blockers suits?"

"Nothing is going on, we just came from Hiroshi's speech, held in the square and we are wearing these so the equalist won't recognize us."Korra made a face at me, like that was the most logical thing on earth.

Smart move.

Asami was tensed, like a cat ready to strike. She was jealous. On Korra. Well Mako seems to have something for the Avatar. I would be like her too if Bolin would act like that.

After we eat something and chat a little bit we decided that it was best to go outside and look over the situation.

Our shoes hitting the pavement were the only sounds. All the way Bolin stood behind me, like he was ready to catch me if I would fall. He was doing it again. Treating me like I was a fragile porcelain doll. But now it didn't bothered me like before. It was actually good to know that someone has my back.

We stopped when the salty air hit us. Mako, who was in front, signalled us that it was all clear.

We quickly climbed some stairs and got on some kind of platform. This was the place where all the pipes were spilling their content into the sea. The smell was awful, but is not like we could complain.

It was a foggy day, and any other day I would have liked it, but not today. It was the perfect weather for an ambush.

Bolin got out of nowhere a spyglass and started to observe the sea.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra was determined to do anything to help. I liked that. Not that the fleet would need any help.

"They're here." Mako shouted from his place.

"Whoops." Bolin almost dropped the device and now he was trying to turn it, so he could look thru it.

"Wait a second. Where are the Equalist airships?" Korra asked no one in particular.

But she was right. They must know that the United Forces were coming. But then again maybe they missed that piece of information.

In the following moment Mako took the spyglass from his brother and looked into the city direction.

"I don't see any mecha-tanks either."

Well this was good, right?

The ships were visible now and moving fast. I still couldn't believe that I would see him again. I sighed and watched the ships advancing.

After a few seconds the water started to explode. What? Water wxploding? What kind of- Oh no. Mines.

"Korra what are you do-" But Asami didn't finished her question and Korra was already in the water. Was she crazy!? There were probably hundred of mines. And no again! On one of those ship was Iroh! This was a nightmare! I wanted to jump too, but a strong hand got my elbow.

"You are not going anywhere." I didn't argued with him. My mind was blank. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. It wasn't in his character. But unfortunately death was merciless.

"What now?" Mako asked looking all over the sky.

It was unbelievable. Sixteen flying devices were coming into the fleet direction.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?" Bolin asked like a little kid.

I didn't knew what to say. It was like a fantasy or something. But it was becoming even worse. Those things were dropping bombs. I quickly took the spyglass from Mako and tried to see something through all the smoke and fog. Korra was out therein the line of fire. I hope she knows what she's doing.

…

It was bad. The ships were severely damaged and Hiroshi's devices continued to fight.

Out of nowhere Korra appeared on a water spiral and took down one of them, but fell into the cold water again.

Now I was focused on one of the ships. I was sure Iroh was on that one, it was the leader ship. And then I saw him. He was up on the mast, blasting fire at the flying machines.

"Is he crazy?" I didn't even realized that I was talking out loud now.

"He just made himself an easy target! Argh!" This was my personal hell. He shot fire at one of the devices, barely missed it, but it crashed right into the mast. He was immediately thrown into the water. I wanted to scream. It was… I couldn't even believe that I was able to watch the scene.

But now I could only hope that Korra will find him.

A few minutes passed and Bolin kept asking me what was going on. My voice was not available at the moment.

Another few minutes passed and it felt like an eternity. My heart was going crazy and my mind was trying to calculate the chances of him being alive.

"Guys look!" Mako shouted, pointing into the pipe direction. But I didn't looked. I couldn't. What if...? No. He was fine. Ha-ha. Of course he was fine. I was worrying to much. And I was becoming senile.

"Ama, let's go." Boling grabbed my hand and tried to make me walk.

"No, you guys go. I'll just search for any survivors." I said with a small smile.

They all hurried to get to Korra and here I was alone. Again. I dropped the spyglass on the ground and touched my check. I'll just wait ten minutes here. I closed my eyes to calm myself, but when I opened them again it was like hell. Smoke and fire. It was wrong! Why so much destruction?

But I calmed again when I heard the familiar voice. It was low, but I could hear it.

"I am fine. I can walk. I only have problems with the right arm."

He was alright. I started to breath normal again. I was so damn relieved. And angry. He was an idiot. Putting him in danger like that!

…

I was on the stairs now, hurrying into the old pipe. I was running, I didn't even had time to feel the smell. I took the same route like before. I got into the shelter in no time.

"Hey Ama, look who Korra found." Bolin was the one to welcome me. But I was like a storm. If he thinks he'll het away with that... I passed Bolin and stopped right in front of the General.

"Are you idiot?" I asked him, while punched him his injured arm.

"Ouch, hey watch it!"

"What were you doing? Show off? You made yourself an easy target! Argh, sometimes you are such a- "

"Ama!"

"What Bolin?" I saw him making me signs to stop.

"Would you shut up? Do you know who you're talking to?" he was whispering, but everybody could hear him.

"With you!"

"No, no. Him!"

"Yea, with a big idi-" When I turned my head to look at him he was smiling was of those sweet smiles of his.

"I missed you too." And just like that all my anger melted. I couldn't help but hug him.

"Yea, I kind of missed you too."

He chuckled and tightened his grip on me.

"You two know eachother?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you could say that." He said ruffling my hair. He kept his good arm around my waist while I kissed his forehead. I was smiling. A genuine smile.

In the corner of my eye I could see the serious face of Bolin while he was death glaring at Iroh.

That was not good.

* * *

**Thanks to the ones who read this, who favorited or followed.**

**Awesome special thanks to emmacrade24, to gonzo15, to HK FrostyMan, to Cupackace-Lover-1374, to ThatStrawberryOkami and of course to my dear LadyIfe for the reviews!**

**As you can see in this capter Ama was pretty stupid (at the end).  
**

**My last chapter was a total succes, even if, at first I thought that it was one of the worst. But now I am scared that you guys would not like the upcoming ones that much and that Ch9 was my apogee as a writer.  
**

**Oh and if is a little boring is because I had to integrate half of an episode into it. I hope that Ama reactions and thoughts will help.  
**

**But nevermind, even if you didn't like this one, at least tell me why.  
**

**Review?  
**

**Please.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**I wrote this in only two hours. Sorry for the gramatical errors, if there are any. Is not my favorite but I like the ending:D I hope you'll like it too.  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 11

It was weird. Bolin was acting strange. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Iroh kept me busy - filling me in with the events in the Fire Nation. But, he was acting strange too. He was smiling, a dumb smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing".

I turned my head to look in the direction he was looking. And he was looking at Bolin.

"What?"

"Him."

"What's with him?"

"He likes you."

I don't know why but I blushed severely at that.

"Yea." I bit my lower lip. "I know. But lately he has been acting strange."

"And what did you expected? You are spending time with anoth-"

"Uhm, guys?" Korra interrupted us. "I think we should make a plan or something."

"And I think I need a map." Iroh said towards Mako.

"I'll ask Gommu, maybe he has one."

…

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha-tanks... but not these new high-speed aircraft."

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage...Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is he always has a better one." Ha! I finally got to say something.

"Amon is winning so far. But we're not out of the fight yet." Iroh was pretty confident about the whole business.

"So how are we not out of the fight?" I sceptically asked.

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way. But I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job." Korra said with enthusiasm.

A second wave of reinforcements.

"Uhm, Iroh? This second wave of reinforcements?"

He looked at me, probably asking himself what I want to say. And then responded.

"Yes. Your father."

Great! Now my dad was coming here too. Awesome. I was full of sarcasm right now.

"Then you better move you butt and send that message." I ordered him.

Guess who was the right man for the job. Exactly, Gommu.

"And who is the recipient of this top-secret message?"

"Commander Bumi. Second division of the United Forces. Bit of a wild man... but the bravest Commander you'll ever meet." I smiled widely at him for this comment.

"Ready, sir!"

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all-clear."

The whole message was sent in Morses Code. This Gommu is good at everything. So now it was good. Dad was safe. I wonder what he would say if he would find out about how Amon almost got his hand on me. He would definitely not be pleased. But still, if the aircraft is still around…

"Guys? Don't you think that we need to ground those aircraft? Otherwise... Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

"I think you are right." Iroh told me. "Have you found a map?" he asked Mako again.

"Oh yea."

It was a pretty big map. It took some space.

"They flew in from this direction." Mako showed him on the map. "The airfield must be somewhere over this Mountain range."

"Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn." He said to us like we were under his command. Superior enough? But somehow, he hasn't changed a bit.

…

We still had a night to rest. But I was worried. Bolin didn't talked to me, or to anyone else. Maybe I should ask Mako.

He was with Korra, still talking about what's gonna happen tomorrow. I coughed a little to get their attention.

"Hey, Mako, can I talk to you for a second?"

He looked confused but still agreed. We went a little far, so no one could hear us.

"So, what's going on?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Is Bolin." Now he was showing some expression.

"What about him?"

"He is acting all weird and strange!"

"You really don't get it?"

"What to get?" I said frustrated.

"He is-ahm, how to put it? He is jealous." He told me without blinking.

"What? He is what? Jealous? What for?"

"Are you really that blind? You spent all your time with the general and well, apparently that upset my brother. But I don't think he should feel this way, I mean he used to like Korra, so-"

"He used to what?"

Now, Mako was really pale.

He knew that he said something that should have been kept from me.

"He is such a hypocrite! And I don't even like Iroh. I mean I like him, of course I do, but not in that way. I know him from like forever and he is engaged dammit!"

I was spitting all my anger to Mako and I knew it was wrong.

"Sorry, just that, he is acting like that for no reason and it really annoys me."

He gave me a sad smile and returned to Korra. Korra, what if he still likes her and used me to move on? Nah, he wouldn't to that. I hope.

I was once again staring at the ceiling. This one was really high and had spots. I was trying to fall asleep, alone, in those empty cold blankets.

I sighed and got up. It was no use. I should talk to him about this whole situation. It was just a big misunderstanding. I looked over his 'bed'. He wasn't there. Well, maybe he was with Korra. Ugh! Stupid brain. I looked around a bit and spotted him and a sleeping Pabu at the table.

I put a blanket around me and headed in that direction.

I was behind him, but had no idea what to say. My mouth was dry and my stomach was feeling funny again.

"What do you want?" He was the one to start this conversation, but his voice was hard and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. But how didn't I see it earlier, I mean he looked strangely at Iroh when I hugged him. Yea, maybe it was my fault too.

"I can't sleep."

" So? Why didn't you go to sleep with your precious general." Now he was mean.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

He turned around to look at me.

"You know, since you spent so much time with him. Maybe you should spend also the nights with him."

"Bolin you don't get it, it's just-"

"Just what? I saw you two! You like him!"

"And you like Korra!" I was mad, furious.

He made big eyes and stared like me for a moment. A frustration sight escaped his lips while he touched the bridge of his nose.

"Correction, I used to like Korra."

"So is true..." I said in a low voice. He wanted to say something but I shushed him.

"Yes, of course I like Iroh. I know him since I was a baby. He's seven years older than me. He practically raised me. He is like my big brother. He was the first to know that I could firebend. And he supported me all my childhood. Of course I like him. But not in that way. Oh, and by the way, he is engaged. Good night now."

I turned to leave but his voice stopped me.

"Come here."

"What?" He motioned with his hands to approach him.

"Come, I don't bite."

He said with a playful smile. I took a step in his direction and he took three in mine. I was in his arms now. He lowered hid head and bit my ear lobe.

"Or maybe I do bite."

He whispered slowly in my ear, something that always gives me goosebumps. I laid my head on his chest, it was nice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"Is alright. You are a handsome jerk." I smiled and kissed him. I bit his lower lip and then moved to his ear.

"Looks like you're not the only one who can bite".

In that moment he lifted me in the air and I put my legs around his waist. That burning sensation, desire. His lips caught mine in a passionate and heated kiss. I started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped from kissing me and his big hands took mine. I gave him a puppy look, but he didn't bought it.

"Not here and not know."

He kissed me again.

"Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reads, who favorited or followed. (Or both)**

**Awesome thanks to Cupcake-Lover-1374 and to gonzo15 for their reviews!:)  
**

**Sorry if this is not like you had expected it, but my life is not really pink right now.  
**

**A review please?:3  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**I hope is not too boring. But it preapres the next chapter. Which will be full of action.**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The night was quiet. And I think that except Naga and Pabu, no one slept. I didn't, Bolin fell asleep hard and he was really agitated. He was talking, actually trying to talk; he was saying only the first letters of the words. It was quiet funny.

I managed to fall asleep when we had to wake up, so it was terrible. I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I had to.

Last night, we decided, well Korra decided, that she and Mako will take down Amon while Asami, Bolin and Iroh will go after Asami's dad. I didn't really know what to do. At first I wanted to go with Korra and Mako, but guess what? Bolin didn't agree. So, I was going to stay in the city, to watch the events from above and to interfere if things would get nasty. True I didn't had my glider anymore, but I could climb easily the tallest buildings.

So right now a heartbreaking scene took place. Everyone was worried for eachother.

"Love you, little bro."

"Love you back, big bro."

Mako and Bolin were the first ones to say goodbye. Then Bolin moved to Korra.

"Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful." Bolin hugged her. But I didn't care anymore.

"I will. Good luck. If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga. Take good care of Bolin for me." Korra tickled Naga's ear.

A few meters away I could see Mako and Asami.

"Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us. But whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."

"I care about you too." Ten she kissed him on the check, but the disappointment of losing him was clear on her face.

Iroh was quiet. He was thinking. Making strategies.

"Would you give that brain of yours a break?" He smiled at me, but something troubled him. "Hey, it will be fine."

"Let's hope so." I hugged him. It was strange. It was like the first time he left with the fleet.

"Ama, promise me you'll stay safe."

"Only if you promise too."

"Of course."

We broke apart and he kissed my forehead. _It will be fine._

And now, the last thing on my 'to do list', saying goodbye to Bolin. I didn't want to. I looked at him and he looked at me. I shook my head and a tear ran down my check. He wipe it off with his thumb and then lifted my face too look at him.

"Why are you crying? Now is a good time for the fearless Ama. You will be fine in the city."

"I'm not crying cause I'm worried for me."

"Don't worry about me. I have Iroh and Asami to watch my back. You on the other hand…"

"I work better by myself." I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him.

"I know, I know. Like I said earlier, time for the fearless Ama. But promise me you won't do something stupid and reckless."

"I won't make such promises. I will do whatever it takes to defeat Amon."

"You will be the death of me."Then he kissed me hard on my lips and put his hand on my check.

"I'll miss that." I said wit a smile.

"Hey, we won't be apart for too long." I kissed him again.

The goodbyes were hard? No. Leaving him was hard.

The three of them climbed on Naga and left in one direction, while me, Korra and Mako in other direction.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes!" Gommu said to us. We will need all the fortune and success.

"You better prepare a big feast in our honor!" Korra half-joked.

"Fish will be main course."

We, again, took the pipe route and reached the sea.

"Good luck and be careful guys."

"You too."

We hugged eachother and they left. Korra made a bubble and disappeared into the sea.

So here I was, alone, again. Fun. I had to get safe into the city and no one should recognize me.

And I had the answer to this problem. I climbed the stairs and then using airbending I managed to get on a road. Who would have believed that it was a road here? My first reaction was to start running, but that would only get people's attention. So I was walking. Slowly and peacefully.

I was sick and tired of all that walking! I want my glider back!

After twenty bloody minutes of walking in the cold weather I reached a familiar street. The street with the famous shop that caused me trouble. It was closed. Well, definitely not a surprise. I walked around a bit and found the back door. I slowly burned the wood around the door knob and opened the door.

It was little light, but right now I was a thief so I guess it was a good thing. I knew exactly what I was looking for. That dark blue poncho. It was perfect; high collar and it was long. Good thing no one bought it. I took off my jacket and placed it on a chair.

That poncho was designed for me. I looked awesome! But not that was the point.

Now I needed something to hide my face. A scarf? A triangle one. I started looking into a pile of clothes after one, but no success. So I focused on finding a pair of scissors. Those were easy to find. So I cut through a shirt and made the perfect, ahm, _'face-hider'_. It was black, which was fantastic. I put it on so that only my eyes were visible. Then I raised the high collar which was almost like a hood and left the store.

It was weird, but I felt protected like that. My goal now was to reach the city hall. I was pretty sure I would have a great view from up there.

Not too many people were on the streets and those who were I was sure were equalists. It was crazy. Why did I came here? The action was on the Air Temple Island and in the mountains. Here it was quiet. Too quiet maybe? Nah, I was too suspicious.

More people were around the building so I had to wait 'till I could climb it. The sun was up. It was a nice, but a little cold. I walked around, then walked around and then sat on a bench and waited. It was lunch time and everyone was going home or somewhere to eat. I wasn't hungry, I was anxious about everything.

It was a perfect moment. I saw only four remaining people. I was looking for a place where I could be sure that no one would see me. I glanced around for the last time before creating an air spiral and quickly flying on top of the building. I exhaled slowly. I did it.

…

It was boring. Why did I came up with such a stupid plan? I decided to go down on the streets again and to head in the Arena direction. At least from there I could see the island.

"No, leave me alone! I am not a bender, I swear!" In the middle of the street, two chi-blockers were aggressing a little girl.

"Leave her alone." Now their attention was on me.

The girl fell on the ground and remained there. They attacked me and in an instant flames burst around them. I blast a few fire balls at them and they were down. Like taking a candy from a baby. I grabbed then by their feet and hid their limp bodies in the back of the building. The little girl was still on the ground. I offered her my hand and she accepted it.

"You're ok now. Go home."

"I don't wanna go back home."

"Why not?"

"My dad is a bender and I'm not and he is always mad at me." What a terrible father.

"Do you know where the lake is?" She nodded. "Go there. You will find a man, probably fishing or resting in a bush. His name is Gommu. Tell him Ama sent you to him, ok?" She nodded once again and started to run. Poor girl.

…

I could see the Arena now. I didn't know what to do. To enter or to climb it? Better to climb it. I went in the front of the building and like at the city hall I created an air spiral. But exactly when I was up I stopped in the air. Freaking glass?

I fell gracefully down at the entrance groaned loudly. Maybe I should get in.

It was so silence. This place was deserted.

I climbed some stairs and after many tries I managed to reach a small room from where I could see the whole arena. It was so big. I can imagine how it was when the guys where playing. And those fan girls screaming Bolin's name. Ok, stop imagining it. I shook my head and sat on a bench.

I was no help right now. I felt like I was hiding. I sighed and yawn. Maybe I should sleep a little. I laid down on the bench and put my arm under my head.

Silence. Peace. Sleep. For now.

* * *

**As usual, thanks to anyone who reads this, who faworited and/or followed.**

**Special, full of awesomness thanks to Cupcake-Lover-1374, to Nerdy Athletic, to HK FrostyMan, to gonzo15 and to BrookeHarrison for reviews! I was surprised to see 34 reviews this morning. Last night I was like, meh, I will remain with 29 reviews 'till the next chapter. You made me very happy ****BrookeHarrison**!  


**Thank you emmacrade24 for the PM!  
**

**This morning when laying in bed I got this awesome idea of a prequel to this story, maybe about Ama grandma, in ATLA universe. But then I realized that not many people have read the comics.  
**

**Which brings my question. Have you read them? I mean I didn't even knew about them till yesterday. Someone told me. For those who don't know, it presents the events after ATLA series, after a year, with Toph school and all. Is really awesome. [Just look after them on Google, if you want to read them. If you can't find them, message me and I'll give you the link] Can't wait for part 3:D Ehough of this.  
**

**Review?:3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yea, yea. i uptated do fast cause I'm trying to finish the story before school starts. I think there would be another 3 or 4 chapters. About the likn, I don't know why, but when i try to put it on my profile ot to send it thru a PM it just erases half of it. It's frustrating:|  
**

**But, enjoy:)  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I always loved sleep. Sleep is the best thing in the world. And is so awful when somebody wakes you up. But the problem is that it wasn't just somebody. There were many. On the seats and in the middle of the arena. Why didn't I woke up earlier? I didn't want to imagine what was outside. But what for? What was this? It was even a stage there? What the- like a concert or what?

Chi-blockers everywhere. An equalist meeting. I stayed as stealth as I could. At one point I even realized that I wasn't breathing anymore. I was feeling this huge pressure and fear. I mean those people were equalists. Simply humans yes, but they were many!

Smoke started to come from the scene direction and a figure appeared in the middle of it. Amon.

The crowd started to cheer and applaud. Pff, like he's a hero or something.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion." I am here by accident.

"When I was a boy a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world." What a heartbreaking speech. Yea so? My mom was killed by a firebender too and I'm not trying to get rid of benders. And Mako and Bolin's parents. It was something dirty in here.

"That's a lie, Amon." My head automatically turned into the voice direction. And what I saw… Korra? What was she doing here? And Mako? I thought they were on the island. So I wasn't alone huh? But still, I decided to stay quiet.

"Or should I call you "Noatak"?" Noatak? What was she talking about?

"Everyone, calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say." Yea! I want to know too.

"Amon has been lying to you." Good start Korra. "The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender." Bloodbending? Wterbending? I knew for sure that Korra wouldn't lie on such a subject.

So when he chased me, he used bloodbending to make my moves be all wrong. Amon was a liar!

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone and his brother is councilman Tarrlok." Well, never heard of Yakone and Tarrlok, but apparently everyone knew who they were cause the crowd started murmuring. Korra wanted to turn his people against him. Good plan. But I still prefer a fight.

"An amusing tale. But I will show you the truth." And he took off his mask. He was scarred. A big and ugly scar. So everyone, including me gasped.

"This is what a firebender did to me". And then he put his mask back.

"The Avatar is lying!" Oh joy. Now everyone thought Korra was a liar.

"I'm telling you he's a waterbender!" She was still trying to make her point.

I could see her and Mako. They wanted to leave, but Amon's icy voice stopped them.

"I wouldn't leave yet Avatar. You'll miss the main event." Main event?

Some kind of platform with four pillars started to rise from the scene. And from those pillars were tied up Tenzin and the kids. I wanted to throw up. No, no, no! They got away. How! Why!? That's why Lin was captured? Why didn't I realized this before? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I had to do something!

"Enough Amon!" My deadly voice silenced the crowd. Everyone was looking at me. Even Korra and Mako. I believe they were confused. They didn't recognized me.

"And who are you?" The lieutenant asked me.

"Lieutenant I would have believed that you would recognize, your worst nightmare." Amon still didn't realized who I was. I took of my scarf and they all gasped. Of course they knew me, I even heard it: _'She is Commander's Bumi daughter.'_

"Tonight, I'll rid the world of airbending...Forever." That forever was so… full of venom. And he looked at me when he said it. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make myself visible.

"Amon, let them go." Yea Korra, like he would.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." I wasn't sure to whom he addressed to. Bu it wasn't important. I will honour this invitation.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." And you should be reminded of the power I posses. But the bad thing is, that he started approaching the kids. Mako shot a lighting, which made Amon to fly a few meters.

I couldn't control myself. If he thought he'll touch my family again he was dead wrong.

Air spirals were always good. You could use them anytime. So that's what I did. In the exact same moment Korra and Mako, using firebending started to run on the wall. The crowd was scared and started to head for the exits. Good, cause this will be some fight if he doesn't free them.

The stage was pretty big and full of chi-blockers. While me and Mako were keeping them away, Korra was realising Tenzin and my cousins.

"Where are Pema and the baby?"

"In prison." Fear was written all over his face.

After Tenzin was free, he joined me and Mako in our fight. It was useless, Amon was dodging our every move. But Tenzin managed to get him off of the stage. Well, good job uncle.

Then we all hurried into a hall. The kids needed to be taken somewhere safe.

"Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion."

"Let's go get your mother and the baby."

"Prison break!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Meelo's excitement. Good job enlightening the mood kid!

A few moments later Amon opened a door and started coming towards us.

"Mako, listen to me. Get Korra somewhere safe. I'll slow him."

"We won't leave you behind."

"Well we don't really have time to talk right now. GO!"

"To slow him?...You mean?..."  
"Just go already!"

…

"What a noble act. Trying to protect your friend, the avatar. Too bad that they can't get out of the Arena without passing by me. In this hall."

"Let's see you big guy."

He struck for me, but I threw a fist of fire at him and escape. It was the third meeting with him. I learned a few of his moves. He, again, tried to catch me, but I was light on my feet, just like an airbender.

"I'm tired of playing with you." Playing with me? I was just warming myself. A moment of distraction and he hit me with his leg in my stomach. He sent me right into the wall. Ouch.

"Hm-hm. Where is you the courage now?" I am brave, just dizzy.

"Well maybe I should start with you." Start with me, what was he talking about? My question was about to be answered. When I saw his thumb, all my instincts kicked in. I jumped on my feet, Threw some fire at him, then ran. And ran faster. I'm sorry Korra.

I think I ran a few hundred meters when I slowed down. What have I done? I just left Korra and Mako in a maniac's hands. My conscience and my heart were telling me to go back, but my mind was telling me to get out of here, safe. And then in a moment of lucidity I thought about what my grandpa would do. What Aang would do?

…

I was running even faster now, hoping that he didn't hurt them. And I think I heard the most significant word.

"Noo!" out of Korra's mouth. I opened the doors. And almost fell down on my knees. He had his thumb firmly placed on her forehead, while Mako was down and couldn't move.

And them the same word erupted from my lips.

"Noo! Amon you, you…"

While Korra fell on the ground he chuckled. "Me what?"

Tenzin always told me that you have to keep you mind clear when fighting. And that combined with fury and desperation became deadly in my hands. Mako couldn't stay like that too long.

I jumped into Amon's direction, but he stopped me in mid-air. The sensation was horrible. I couldn't move my own hands and feet. He was practically bending them. The pain it was immense.

"You are a coward, Amon. You use this against us because you don't dare too face us into a real fight!"

"I should have ended you long ago."

"Yea but you didn't. You are weak." This plan was a last resort. Make him feel bad about himself. This should darken his mind.

"You are a fool!" I am not a fool.

"Amon!" A deep voice shouted behind me.

"Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her. You traitor. I dedicated my life to you." Oh, the lieutenant. Glad you opened your eyes.

He started running towards Amon, but he did to him exactly what he did to me.

"You served me well Lieutenant." And he threw him into a wall. I hoped that this would make him drop us, no chance. We were doomed. I will lose my bending today.

He started to go towards Mako.

"Leave him alone!" But he didn't care about my pathetic attempt to stop him. We were helpless.

Only that Mako, somehow managed to strike a lightning at him. Good, Mako. Amon was thrown into a wall and he dropped me. Then we served him some fire punches.

"Mako, get Korra, let's get out of here."

He was running slowly than usual with Korra in his arms. I was behind them thanking to every entity I knew that we escaped.

We had to run. We had to get out. We've been through too much.

* * *

**Thanks to my readers, followers and the ones who favorited my story.**

**Special thanks to Cupcake-Lover-1374, to and to HK FrostyMan for reviews! **

**Thank you emmacrade24 for PM.**

**You guys should know that if it weren't for your positive reactions, I would have gave up a long time ago:D**

**Review? Or is too much to ask?:D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ahm, the events in this chapter were not planned. I just got this crazy idea and I had to write it. There would be two more chapters, I guess.**

**Enjoy. **

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Mako... My bending..." Korra's voice was weak and lifeless. You could easily cry listening to her.

"Everything will be all right. We just need to get out of here." Tell us something we don't know Mako.

It was a strange sensation. Even if it was my third _meeting _with Amon, I never been so scared. In my entire life. The thought of losing my bending was unthinkable. It would be better to die than that. Too bad that fate had some ugly plans for us.

My body stopped in mid air and I believe that the same thing happened to Mako cause Korra fell out of his arms and slipped on the floor a few meters in front of us. But worse thing were about to happen. I could see in the corner of my eye how Mako was thrown forcibly against the walls, the ceiling and the floor. But I think that what panicked me the most were his moans of pain.

…

_I can't be controlled, no one can control me. Is unnatural. Is against morality and physics. _

_I can't be controlled. I can't be controlled. I can't be controlled. I can't be controlled._

…

While Mako's pain was becoming even stronger I decided to try something, something I only tried on rats. And it didn't worked out well. But I couldn't do nothing.

Because Amon's focus and angry was all on Mako, I managed to move two fingers and forced as much air as I could into my nostrils. That air will get into blood. It was crazy, yea. Those rats died, but…rats are weak. I'm not.

"I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that." Yea, Mako really pissed him off.

"It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost."

The pain was even stronger now and I refrained a moan of pain. I knew I had only a few seconds left. To bend the air inside of me was the craziest idea I could think of.

I fell on the floor with a big 'thump'. I turn to face Amon, only too see him backing away from Mako. He was moving his hands as to bloodbend me. I was moving hard, but moving. And like in a dream, I collapsed. It was like something broke inside of me. I could taste blood in my mouth.

Amon let out a short laugh.

"Well, good job. You managed to kill yourself. I guess is useless to take your bending now, so back to the firebender."

I was breathing hard. It was probably one of my lungs. But right now, death didn't sound so bad.

"No!"

"Impossible..."

I heard a body falling on the hard floor, but I couldn't see it. My vision was foggy.

"I-I can airbend? I can airbend!" Korra's confident voice was echoing in my head. Good job girl. I only wish I would see you.

"No... You...Don't!" Broken glass and a crowd murmuring. Somehow my hearing was better than before. Then, for a few minutes I heard nothing. I was down on the floor trying to stay awake. It was crucial.

"He's waterbending."

"He is a bender!"

"The scar is fake!"

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

It was over. Everything was over.

I felt someone lifting me from the cold floor and two loud voices screaming my name, before slipping into darkness.

It was weird. Bright light and colours. I could hear again?

"What happened?"

"Why did you let do that?"

"I didn't even know what she was doing! Me and Korra were not really okay either."

Familiar voices. A scream of a kid. Something was rocking my body. Someone was undressing me.

"She's not wounded."

"I believe the wound in on the inside."

"What do you mean?"

"An internal bleeding or something."

"Ama, do you hear me? Can you move?"

"She's unconscious Bolin."

Bolin? Bolin! I can hear you! I can hear all of you! But, I can't move!

"The doctor in on his way, just, hold on..."

…

Man, I just had the weirdest dream in my life. I slowly opened my eyes too see if there was light, but the room was dark and unfamiliar. And I was alone. And then everything hit me. It wasn't a dream, it was real. And I was alive! I tried to get up, but my legs were shaky. I tried to say something, but my mouth was dry.

I had to remind myself to never do that before. I looked around a bit and spotted a glass of water on a small desk. I managed to walk a little and get it. I drank it like I never seen water before. It was so good now.

"I am fine." And I could talk normally. I watched over my body. I had a big bandage over my chest and torso and I wasn't dressed in my clothes. I had watrer tribe clothes. Oh, I like blue.

I paced the room to get used to walking again. I stretched myself and the strange thing was that nothing hurt.

I was standing in front of a door. I could hear low voices from behind it. I inhaled an opened it. It was a small hall with chairs and a table. Everyone was there. Mako, Lin, Korra's parents, Tenzin, the kids, and Pema. And of course Bolin, who was sleeping with his head on Mako's shoulder.

"Ama you're awake." Lin hugged me. Lin hugged me. Lin hugged me?

"Ahm, yea I'm fine, I guess."

"Do you feel better?"

"Nothing hurts." I said in a confused voice.

"Is nothing bad. Now. It was at first. You broke some veins from your left lung. How did you managed to do that?"

"Ahm, I'll tell you later."

"Ama." I turned my head into the voice direction and almost dropped my jaw.

"Dad? Dad!" He took me carefully in his arms as not to break me.

"Is ok dad. It doesn't hurt."

"I'm just happy your fine."

"I am happy too. What are you all doing here?"

"We're waiting for grandma to come and tell us what Korra's doing." Jinora answered me.

And after a few minutes the door opened.

"I've tried everything in my power but I cannot restore Korra's bending." A little part of me died when I heard those words.

"But you're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying!" Lin said.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

And then, the door opened again and a torn apart Korra entered the hall. We all watched her carefully, like you watch scared animal.

"It's going to be all right, Korra."

"No, it's not." She was right.

She took her jacket and got out. She needed time alone now. And Mako went after her. Really Mako?

Soon everyone started to disappear in other rooms and I was left alone with the snoring earthbender, whose head was now on the chair. It was a weird position. Uncomfortable. I'm amazed that he didn't woke up when Mako got up.

I approached him and sat in front of the chair. I slowly stoked his hair and moved my fingers on his check.

"Mhm, mhm, leave me alone bro."

I chuckled when his eyelids fluttered open.

"Do I look like your brother?"

"Ama? Ama your awake!"  
"Yea I know."

He got up from the chair and hugged me. A lot of hugging today.

"Man, I was so scared."

"You shouldn't have worried so much. I don't plan on going anywhere soon."

"It was impossible not to worry. You didn't move."

"I could hear you."

"Really?"

"Aham."

"But still, seeing you like that. It was hard…"

"I know." He kissed my forehead and then my lips.

"I was afraid I wouldn't to that again."

"It was terrifying. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. But now I'm fine."

"I hope you know that from now on I'll watch you permanently."

"What? You will not! Oh by the way, have you met my dad?" I was really curious.

"Ahm, not really. No."

"What? Why?"

"I believe he hid from me." I could feel that Bolin's body was not moving anymore. I'm not even sure he was breathing anymore.

"Hey dad." I took a few steps away from Bolin and turned to see my dad. "Dad, Bolin. Bolin, dad."

"Ahm, nice to meet you sir." He was sweating so bad.

Dad shook his hand and said the most terrifying words Bolin could hear.

"Can I have a word with you? In private?" Bolin only nodded and followed dad outside.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reads this, who favorited or followed.**

**And of course, the special thanks to Cupcake-Lover-1374, to Nerdy Athletic and to egarcia513 for reviews!**

**Thanks emmacrade24 for PM!:3**

**Sorry fot the typos, but I make typos even at school and in my tests or exams so yea...  
**

**I like this chapter so please don't ruin my dreams.**

**Review?;;)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I think this one is pretty cute, but a little boring. I can't belive this story is almost coming to an end.  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 15

After dad and Bolin left somewhere to talk I decided to take a walk and explore this unknown, to me, land. Everywhere was snow, white, pure. It was like one of those weird dreams and it was cold too. I was glad my poncho survived to all the mess and Bolin keep it for me while I was unconscious. It smelled a little like him. I never told him, but he smelled like grass, earth and food. It was nice and familiar.

After like half an hour of walking, my chest started to hurt. Probably from the cold air. I put my hand in front of my mouth and blow some hot air. It was nice, to be alone with my thoughts.

Dad was here and that meant he'll have to leave again. What bothered me was that maybe he'll want me to go with him. And I didn't want that. I want to continue living on the Air Temple Island with everyone. And with Bolin.

A little later I found a big rock, perfect for sitting on it. I was balancing my foot back and forth when I felt a strong breeze. I got up from my rock and watched ahead of me. I could see a bit of Korra, then fire, rocks and a big wave of water. It was…well… I need a dictionary to find the right words. How? Well, it doesn't matter how; the only thing that mattered was that Korra could bend all the elements again. I knew she needed time for herself.

After another half an hour of walking I decided to go back. I was hungry and thirsty.

But only Bolin was at the little house.

"Bo? Where is everybody?"

"Korra will restore Lin's bending, we should go there too. I thought that I should wait for you."

I was walking ahead of Bolin, anxious to see how Korra will do it. After not too long we reached a big monument, I guess, and everyone was watching towards it. There, our beloved avatar was towering a kneeling chief of police. We were all watching the scene like we were waiting for a miracle to happen. Then, Korra touched Lin's forehead, somehow like Amon was doing, but this time Korra's eyes and hands were glowing a bright light blue. It was kind of incredible. The Avatar state. She never managed to get into the avatar state before. It was an amazing view. While I was busy watching Korra, Lin got up and proceeded to move the rocks around the monument. And it worked. Lin Beifong could bend again.

…

These noodles are delicious! I was currently eating some weird, but very good water tribe food. We were all gathered around a big table. Bolin still didn't told me what dad told him and I was dying of curiosity. At least, now he was more relaxed in his presence, but dad kept giving him weird looks and sometimes he was smiling in my direction.

I liked it here, but to be honest I didn't really like all this frozen water around me. Maybe cause I was a firebender or maybe just simply because I hated cold, but I wanted to leave. It was like when I was a kid. I was always asking dad when are gonna leave and now I realize that that was making grandma sad.

"Daddy how long are we gonna stay here?" Ikky asked in her usual hyperactive voice, saving me from asking the same question myself.

"We are only going to stay for the night sweetie."

Those were good news. I didn't particularly liked to be around so much water.

I continued to eat those goodies when I noticed something missing from my plate. My cookie. I was between Asami and Bolin so guess who took it?

"Bolin give me back my cookie."

He looked at me with big eyes while he tried to swallow everything he had in his mouth. Everyone was looking amused at us.

"Give me back my cookie!"

"But I didn't…"

"Yes you did!" While I was pouting, a big basket of cookies landed in front of me.

"These are enough?" Grandma asked me.

"Well yes! Ha, you thief! I have a whole basket of cookies for myself now." I was acting stupid and childish. I guess because I was so serious and tensed in the past few days and I needed some silliness.

…

Even though I hated snow, this place was beautiful at night. Lights in a sea of snow. It was so beautiful from up here. It took me a while to convince Tenzin to borrow me his staff, but it was worth it. I couldn't fly for too long because of the wind and the cold. It was even colder now than it was in the afternoon.

After I landed in front of the house I saw Korra and Naga fooling around. I guess the two of them missed this place. I hurried to go inside because even if Bolin insisted to put more clothes on, I didn't. I hated being told what to do. And when someone was telling me to do something I was doing exactly the opposite. An old habit of mine from when Iroh was taking care of me. I can't believe he left without saying goodbye. Bastard! Dad told me he missed his dear fiancée too much to stick around. Bleah.

It was pretty late and I guessed everyone went to sleep. Good thing I knew this house and I headed right where 'my' old room was. The room where I was sleeping when visiting as a kid. And it wasn't empty. Bolin was all over the bed, sleeping. It was impossible to move him so I whispered in his ear.

"Bolin dear, if you want us to sleep in the same bed you should have left some room for me." He didn't budge, so I smacked him over the shoulder. Then I realized he was shirtless. Well, is not like I never seen that before, but still it made me blush a little. Stupid hormones.

"Hey, why did you hit me?" He told me in a sleepy voice.

"Well I tried to talk to you, but you continued to sleep like a rock."

"What do you want?"

"To chit-chat." I said with a tone full of sarcasm. "I want to sleep, but you are all over the bed."

He looked at me with those sleepy eyes of him.

"You want to sleep with me? In the same bed?"

"Oh my- we slept together before Bo and is not like it will happen something." I said while I sat behind him was covering myself with a blanket. He put his arms around me and pouted.

"Why not?"

"We are in my grandmother's house and my dad is probably sleeping in one of the next rooms." "Well, your dad is really cool."

"You should have seen your face when he asked you to have a 'private conversation'. By the way, you never told me what you two discussed."

"Well, technically he talked and I nodded." I rolled my eyes and moved my hand as in 'continue'.

"Well he told me that he knows six ways of killing a person with his bare hands."What the- dad! "Then he told me that I'm your first boyfriend." What? Dad, really? "And I'm quite happy about that. Oh, he asked me what are my intentions with you. At that I didn't knew how to respond."

"Yea, he wants to see me married soon."

"And then he told me four words."

"Four words?"

"Yea. Take care of her." Well dad, that was sweet.

"Oh and he also told me that if I ever make you feel any kind of pain he will make me feel it ten times worse."

"Well I don't think we should worry about that ha?"

"Of course not."

His kisses were the best. He kissed me gently on my lips and then placed small kissed on my neck. I rolled over so now I was on top of him and kissed him fierce.

"I like the bold Ama."

"I like her too. But I also like sleep." I rolled over again and now my back was facing him.

"Awww, come on."

"Stop whining like a little kid. You'll get that too. Be patient." He said nothing more and I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**As usual, thanks to anyone who reads this, who favorited or followed.**

**The awesome thanks are for Mohawk Mentality, for Cupcakes-Lover-1374, for HK FrostyMan and for , for their reviews.**

**Thank you emmacrade 24 for tha fact that you're still answering to my PM's.**

**Ok, I wanna know how you guys pictured Ama, what you didn't liked about this story and what you really liked. I wanna continue to write and I wanna improve my style so shoot.  
**

**Tell me what other things you like and maybe I'll wrote a story about it.  
**

**Does this story deserves a few reviews? I know that my style of writing is not that good, but Ama is cool and the whole rarebending thing was original.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it. One chapter to go!  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**L****ast**** chapter. Before I say other bla-bla things I want to thank you! Yes you!**

**I finished the story with what I think is, a cliche. But is my story and I do whatever I want:D  
**

**This contains sexual content, so... you were warned. See, I changed the rating!  
**

**Enjoy:)  
**

******I don't own Lok or A:TLA.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Bolin I swear, if you tickle me again I will hit you! Hard!"

He was in front of me, moving his fingers closer to my stomach and I was trying to protect myself with a pillow.

"Stop it!" I was laughing only at the thought of being tickled. He was wearing a mischievous smirk on that face of his and his eyes were sparkling. I raised my foot and placed it on his abs.

"Stop right there!"

"Aww, poor girl is afraid of my talented fingers?"

Of course that my mind thought of something else and my checks started to burn. Soon a little bit of red appeared in his checks as well.

"And people say men have a dirty mind." He told me while smirking again.

"Yea, well, the way you said it..."

He moved my leg with his hand and came closer.

"The way I said it?" His voice was strong, demanding and I was under his spell.

"Yea, talented fingers..."

"Why did you think of **that**?" What kind of questions were these? I was looking up at him, but he was avoiding looking into my eyes. "You want me to do something else with my fingers?"

Damn, his voice was filled with lust, sexy. I didn't know what to say or to do, so I stayed there with a dumb look. I was sure that I was blushing a crimson red. But did I wanted him to do something else with his talented fingers?

He pined me against the wall and slowly kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and shivered under his touch. One of his hands was resting on my butt, while the other one cupped my left breast, and I was wearing only a white, cotton, sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. My pajamas.

We were home alone. Somehow that made me blush even more. We were still at the Air Temple, Tenzin and his family was out for dinner, just like Korra and Mako, and Asami decided to take over her family business and was in the city, so we were alone. No one could hear me moaning...or screaming. I shook my head forcibly to make those pictures disappear, but a burning sensation burst between my tights. Bolin was placing small kisses on my jaw and then bit my earlobe.

His hot breath on my neck was giving me goosebumbs and a little moan escaped my lips. I placed both of my hands at the back of his neck and my fingers started playing with his soft hair. He touched my lips with his thumb while looking me straight in the eyes, then kissed me passionately. His tongue traced my upper lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips a little and his tongue found mine. His both hands were now firmly placed on my butt and my tights were so close to his. I wanted to feel him.

He squeezed my butt and I pulled out his hair, then, he pushed me with his hands so now I was against him. And I could feel the bulge in his pants. I was breathing hard, but he liked to tease me. I broke the kiss and placed my lips on his ear.

"Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you." He chuckled.

"You are really impatient."

I was, but the heat of his body was intoxicating. Then, one of his hands slipped under my shirt, cupped my breast and started to play with my nipple.

I arched my back, the pleasure was so intense! His other hand slipped under my shorts and touched me thru my panties. Damn! A moan escaped my lips and that made him want more. He gave aside the panties, parted my folds and with his middle finger touched my wet spot. At that I moaned loudly and bit into his shoulder.

He was teasing me again, rubbing my clit.

"Bo, please... "

He knew what I wanted. He kissed me again and looked me in the eyes looking for any sign of doubt. My lips trembled, no sound getting out. But I knew he understood. His hand remained in my pants, while the other one was trying to get rid of my shirt.

He bit one of my nipples and his finger entered me. Damn he has a big finger. He was moving it slowly to make me adjust, and then he put a second finger. At that time the moans were coming one after another.

If his fingers were giving me so much pleasure, I don't want to imagine...actually I do.

"Bo..."

"Shh…" He got his hand out of my pants and proceeded to get them off, and then he got off his shirt and loosened his belt and opened the zipper.

There I was naked, in front of him, waiting. His pants slipped down and I tried not to look. Tried. To say that he was big was not necessary.

"Spread your legs." Hmm, that voice.

I did exactly as he told me and his hands grabbed my legs. Now I was against the wall with a full-of-lust Bolin between my legs. He kissed me and rubbed my clit again, then placed himself at my entrance.

"If it hurts, don't hesitate to bite into my shoulder."

He slowly started to enter me and I started to feel pain. I did as he said and bit into his shoulder. He was gentle, but the pain was something normal. Soon, the pain faded away and he started move faster and deeper. Pleasure was all I could feel now. He brought me to a numb state, where I saw a white light and I screamed his name.

Do I have to say how the night went?

…

"Ama?"

"Hmm"?

"I love you."

"I love you too big guy."

* * *

**As always, and for the last time in this story, thanks to all of you who read this, who favorited or followed.**

**Awesome, speical, full of chocolate thanks to Cupcake-Lover-1374 and to LinaRush for reviewing the last chapter. These thanks are also for everyone who gave me a review.  
**

****** LinaRush**, thanks for answering to my questions:D. I never imagined Ama like Mai so that was something:-?  


**Stay tuned, cuz I plan to write an Ama one-shot, if you are interested.  
**

**Thanks for supporting me!  
**

**See you around:)  
**


End file.
